Miyazawa & May in New Year's Nightmare
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Setting after Season 4, Yukino Miyazawa and Haruka celebrate New Year's Day, with their friends. However, when discovering a play land and casino with cute animals, things are about to get riled up. Who could be responsible for this evil force, during the beginning of the year? Will their New Year be shot down? Or will a miracle happen? HAPPY NEW YEAR! Rated M for harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Previously… on "Miyazawa & May"…_**

* * *

It was Christmas. Haruka woke up, without opening her gifts. She was still sad, as she held a picture of April, with a black ribbon over it. However, she heard a knock on the door.

She called, "Yes! Here I come!"

She opened the door and saw a woman with a black winter coat. She smiled, "Merry Christmas, Haruka…"

May was shocked, but was in tears of happiness. Yukino Miyazawa returned to her.

"YUKI!" She hugged her, as Yukino laughed.

"I saw you, last night… with those powers you had." Yukino said.

"WHAT powers?" May shouted.

She then giggled, "Ha, ha, ha. Oh, Yuki… You came back."

Yukino said, "I only came to visit you. I had a feeling that you needed me. If you want, you can come visit my family."

May said, as she wiped her tears, "Sure. I don't mind staying with you. It's all I wanted."

* * *

And since then, May and Yukino spent the rest of the holidays at Arima's house. When New Year's came around, May said goodbye to her. Of course, she'll never forget how she spent the holidays with the woman that was there for her, during Tohru Honda's evil plan… and then some…  
As our story begins…

* * *

**_Miyazawa & May in:  
"The New Year's Nightmare"_**

* * *

**_Starring:  
Yukino Miyazawa  
Haruka_**

**_Featuring:  
Rachel Moore  
Chiyo Mihama  
Yuki Nagato_**

**_And also featuring:  
Geneviève Candiru as "The Hopping Woman"_**

* * *

**_Written by:  
Jerome "Cucumber" Holowitz_**

* * *

It was New Year's Day, as Haruka was resting in Yukino's bed, for some reason. Yukino was snoozing, as she was relaxing in her bed, sound asleep. Haruka, feeling very happy and relaxed, was snuggling close to her. As she slept, Yukino started to dream.

She was in a New Year's Dream, walking down a bright shiny path, with trees and grass, strewn about. She was nervous, as she was looking around… She then saw Haruka, who was waiting for her. She smiled, as she was heading towards her. As Yukino ran to her, suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" She screamed, as they were shaken.

Yukino ran to May, but the tremors shook, breaking the ground apart. May slipped off the chasm, as she fell.

"YUKI!" She screamed, as Yukino slid to the chasm.

"HARUKA!" Yukino screamed, as her hand went closer to Haruka's, about to grab her. But before she could, the scene faded to white.

Yukino woke up, completely scared. She panted, as she was scared.

"Man… What a terrible nightmare…" she said, "And on New Year's Day, to boot… But it was-."

She heard snoring, as she moaned in anger, "Oh, for the love of god!"

She looked at May, who was snoozing by her. She thought, as she growled, "Figures. I thought she slept with Sakura! Did she sleepwalk?"

She was about to nudge her, but May woke up. She then said, as she was waking up, "Oh, Yuki… Happy New Year, friend…"

Yukino barked, "OUT!"

**XXXXX**

May changed to her pink kimono, as Yukino scolded, "Seriously! Why couldn't you sleep with Sakura? The last thing I want is to experience bad memories of in the Broken Shades!"

May pouted, "Sorry… But it just didn't feel right…"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, it doesn't feel right, without you. I just needed someone to spend the holidays with."

"Look! The holidays are over. And we have one final task for you, before we send you back."

May trembled, as she was saddened, "Yuki… Do you hate me?"

Yukino sighed, as she was upset, "No… I don't hate you. But we both agree that you and your holidays with me were only until New Year's Day. After that, you go home. Besides, I meant what I said. I can't go back, and I trust you to be on your own."

May smiled, as she was relieved, "Thank goodness… And here I thought you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you! You're bringing that up."

"Sorry…"

"But, all children, like you, are such maggots. But you're like the greatest child in the world."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you."

She hugged her, as Yukino moaned, "Yeah… I get it."

She pushed her aside, as she stated, "Listen, I know you wanted to take me, since Souichi-kun was working today, and Sakura had to go see Asapin. He told me to take you with me…"

She huffed sarcastically, "Yippee."

May asked, "You're not happy about taking me, Yuki?"

Yukino shouted, "I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING BABYSITTER!"

She sighed, "_And _I had to take you, and I have no choice. Besides, _you _wanted me… And I can tell, since you were like a daughter to me."

May blushed, as she was embarrassed, "Aw, really?"

Yukino smiled and said, "So… Why the get-up, already?"

"I had to prepare, pretty early. You and I have to stop by the temple, first… provided that these worlds have one."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot it's New Year's Day. And we'll make a wish, on New Year's. Incidentally, you want to go somewhere, before you leave?"

"You're not going to abandon me, are you?"

"No… Why would I do that? It'll be almost a year, since you and I first met. I'll never forget that day."

Yukino still remembers how she first met Haruka, during the beginning of the Moji Mikisa, the name of the AU Mess-up, caused by both Chris McLean and Tohru Honda.

* * *

_"Sakura is right," she thought aloud, "I do need to move on. I know having Suo and Ai was a blessing, but it seems that I needed to focus more."_

_She then said in disdain, "Oh, Souichi, I'm sorry. I know you and Asapin have been gone through a lot, but if you didn't go away by that assassin's bullet, I wouldn't have married Asapin!"_

_Uh, Souichiro Arima is not dead, BTW._

_Yukino continued to walk in the park, admiring the clear blue sky._

_"Oh, well," she sighed, "I'm beginning to think that my life has been wonderful. Yeah, in the past twenty years of my life, there were good times and bad times. Now, I'm happy being with Arima."_

_As she continued, she noticed a vast green forest. She stepped in and found a small path. She walked there and was confused. She noticed that the trees were darker than their greenish shade._

_"I must be at the wrong side of Japan," she thought, "Oh, well, as long as-."_

_But then, a rustling noise was made in the bushes. Out popped a blue creature, with a blue mane and deep slanted eyes. The thing looked at Yuki and was concerned._

_"What is that?" She thought._

_The creature is actually a Pokémon, called a Glaceon. An Ice Pokémon, which is the evolved form of Eevee. It made a cry and stunned her for a couple of minutes. Miyazawa was on her nervous twitch._

_She kneeled down and asked, "Oh, hello. Whoever you are, what brings you here?"_

_"Glaceon!" A female voice called out._

_"HUH?" Miyazawa gasped._

_A girl with a green bandana and orange jacket appeared, with a Poké Ball in her hand. She looked at Miyazawa was had a smile on her face. Miyazawa was rather stunned._

_"Oh, hello, Miss," she said, "What brings you he-?"_

_The girl was frightened by Miyazawa, whom she pictured as an evil girl, down to her auburn hair and brown eyes, which almost look like red eyes._

_"She… she has the eyes of a Duskclops," she thought in terror._

_"Um, hi," Miyazawa said, "And who are-?"_

_May yelped and cried on her knees. Glaceon jumped onto her shoulders. She pleaded to her, by sobbing and talking fast:_

_"Oh, goodness! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to barge in to your moment! I come in peace! Please don't hurt me! I only wanted to live my life, especially since you are very scary looking! I only want to live, just to win Pokémon contests and live my dream as Grand Champion! I haven't eaten lots of great foods, either, and even if I did, I'd be in paradise than hell! Please, I'll do anything! Uh, forgive me for pleading and shouting to you. It's just that I don't want to be killed by the likes of you! Also… I MISS ASH!"_

_The girl thinks that Miyazawa is like a treacherous woman, like those witches in fables._

_She continued, "Seriously, I'm just a teenager; well, a pre-teen, actually. I've been a trainer for years and I'm already learning. I'm sorry for my Glaceon to find you. Please don't hurt me; I'm jittery enough as it is! I'm sorry. I'm a good trainer. If you want, you can battle me. Only, just don't go hard on me!"_

_As she continued, Miyazawa held her on the arms._

_"What's your name?" She asked._

_"Oh, it's May, but my friends call me Haruka, on occasions," the girl responded._

_"Why are you scared of me? I'm only here for some relaxing," Miyazawa retorted, "Are you somewhat of a coward?"_

_May then calmed down and bellowed, "ME? I am no coward! I am the daughter of Petalburg City's Norman, the gym leader! You think I would be afraid of you?"_

_"Well, you were pleading to me," Miyazawa snuffed._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know __**you**__ were that sweet."_

_"I'm not always."_

_"Oh, I see. At first I thought you were big and scary like an Ursaring; but now seeing you, you have the heavenly voice of a Gardevoir."_

_Miyazawa thought, "What is she saying?"_

_May then asked, "Say, how would you like a Pokémon battle with me?"_

_"Pokey? Mom?" Miyazawa said in a confused look._

_"You… You don't have a Pokémon with you?"_

_"Uh, hello! I'm only a mother. I've only been studying throughout my child years. I didn't bother with games."_

_"Aw, that's too bad."_

_May returned Glaceon into her Poké Ball. She then approached Miyazawa and gave her a hug._

_"Ugh… what kind of girl is she?" She moaned, "This girl is like a zesty version of Shibahime."_

_"What's your name?" May asked._

_"Oh, I'm Yukino Miyazawa," she responded, "Actually, it's Miyazawa-__**Arima**__."_

_"Oh? You're married?" May asked, "That's sweet! You've got to tell me everything about you!"_

_Miyazawa broke free and walked away from her._

_"I feel like I've been through this __**before**__."_

_May called out, "Miss Miyazawa! Wait for me!"_

_Miyazawa dashed off, "Damn, she's annoying!"_

_May ran after her, "HEY! WAIT!"_

_However, she tripped and landed on her face. She got up and was bleeding in her face. Yukino stopped to see her in pain. When she saw blood from her left cheek, she rushed over._

_"Ow…" May sobbed, "It hurts…"_

_"Hold still," Miyazawa sighed._

_She placed a bandage on May's cut. May was smiling._

_"Hey, thanks." She smiled._

_Miyazawa turned away and said nothing. She walked away from May. She stopped and turned to her._

_"You're welcome," she replied._

_She left, leaving May in bitter concern._

_"Huh? Is she like trying to leave me? I don't want to leave her side, no matter what!" May cried, "I have to stay with her, just to thank her for saving me. I don't believe in these __**"I owe you one"**__ motives. But it helps! I want to travel again with __**someone**__, other than Ash, Brock, and Pikachu."_

_May ran off, hoping to get to Yukino in a heartbeat._

**_XXXXX_**

_Later, at a small field, Yukino sat down and was resting. May snuck in and gave her a small rice ball. Yukino snatched it and was relieved. May bowed and said that she wanted to stay with her._

_"Hey, wait a minute!" Miyazawa cried angrily, "Since when did I become a part of your budding friendship?"_

_"You were nice to me!" She explained, "You gave me a bandage to fix my cut. I am ever grateful to you, but not in a slave thing, you know."_

_"No, I get you," Miyazawa stated, "But, why would I even be near a teenager?"_

_"I'm only twelve years old!" May barked, "I started my Pokémon journey when I was ten."_

_"Okay, I don't get your, uh, forget it. Listen, I know you want to hang with me, but…"_

_"But I wanted to become a great girl to you! I had many friends, including Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Dawn, and even my brother, Max! I never met someone with an evil description, but with a nice attitude."_

_Miyazawa blushed, "Oh, I'm not __**that**__ evil…"_

_She then thanked her for the rice ball and sat with her. They were admiring the beautiful fields. Miyazawa closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She was asleep, while May slept with her._

_"Ah… a beautiful sky and grass field," she sighed._

_She let out a quiet snore and slept with Yukino._

* * *

"I think I do remember that moment…" she said, "But it was a time that I have a thing for kids, since I am married."

May hugged her and said, "And everything you have done for me was do sweet. I even ended Onigiri, stopped an evil queen, foil a bad woman for taking a whale, scared away a creep that wanted property, stopped-."

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY!" She yelled, "I get the point!"

Yukino sighed in distress, as she said, "You know… It almost makes me feel like that we're about to go on _another _misadventure. But don't hold your breath."

"Of course not. Onigiri is gone, the worlds are safe, and we'll be happy to go home, real soon."

"Cool."

She got dressed, as Yukino said to May, "You know, now that I recall, when we first met, you were kind of a wuss."

"HEY!"

"Seriously. You and I met, and you were scared of me."

"I know… Now that you mention it, I did. But you're so sweet, Yuki."

"Yeah, I know. Now come on. I'll drive you there."

They left the house, as Yukino thought, "I know I am finally rid of her, but she still needs my utmost protection. I have a bad feeling about this, since Onigiri is gone forever. I mean, isn't it basic _Action 101 _that when a villain falls, another appears in our eyes? Of course, there were others, during Onigiri's rule."

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Yukino & May arrived at the temple, as thousands of people were making wishes, taking fortunes, and saying their prayers. Yukino said, as she was in bliss, "Ah… Good times… Reminds me of back in my home, long ago."

May asked, "Yeah? Mom and Dad take me for the rice bean cakes and the bell ringing. I like ringing that bell."

Yukino glared at her and said in complete confusion, "Yeah… How old are you again?"

A voice called out, "Well, look who came here?"

Yukino turned around and saw Rachel, in her purple kimono, along with Chiyo-Chan, in her red kimono, and Nagato, in her dark blue kimono. Yukino said, as she was surprised, "Well, look who came…"

Rachel smirked, "Nice to see you, too."

Yukino said, as she pointed out, "You're the lesbian!"

Rachel gasped in shock, as Nagato remarked, "No, she is not. She is only for useful investigations. But today is our vacation, since it is New Year's Day."

May smiled, "Somehow I never get tired of Yuki #2's robotic tone."

Nagato remarked, "I am not a robot. But thank you for pointing out my tone of voice, in which I am only to state obvious reasons, for further explanations that will be explained, in the near future."

Chiyo said, "We're on a New Year's fun day, since the South City Secret Service is on hiatus, after the whole Narue Android business died down!"

May said, "We know. She's at the _Oceanside Koopa Beach_. I think Narue said that she's reformed."

Nagato replied, "Probability of reforming of Narue Android, under pseudonym, Narumi Nanase – 30%; or in your words, in a human tone: _"Yeah, right_"."

Chiyo added, "Once an evil android, always an evil android. I don't wanna make you any trouble, but Koopas are the bad guys. As a matter of fact, Narumi could be the NEXT Bowser! And I'll bet she'll use his children, too!"

Rachel replied, "No, Agent Fuji… I don't think the Koopalings would be assisting her. Remember the _Video Game World's _destruction?"

Chiyo said, "Oh, right."

Yukino asked, "You know, by the way, I never asked, but I forget that your codenames are similar to good luck on New Year's."

Rachel then did a pose and bellowed, "HAWK!"

Chiyo did a pose and cried, "MOUNT FUJI!"

Nagato did a pose, and said, "I am the eggplant."

They called out, "We are South City's Good Luck!"

Yukino blushed, as May applauded. She said, "I like it. But do you _have _to pose?"

May smiled, "Yeah. It's nice to have a friendly chat with you."

Yukino asked, "Would you like to join us?"

Rachel said, "Sure. Narue-Chan isn't coming, so… I had to bring my friends."

Chiyo huffed, "And _again_ I didn't get a New Year's Dream…"

Nagato said, "So did I. I could not find a dream for me."

May smiled, "It's wonderful!"

Rachel asked, "What about you?"

Yukino turned away and said nothing. May thought, "I wonder what she had. She looks upset…"

They walked together, heading to the temple, about to make their wishes.

* * *

**_Next time: _**_We learn about the New Year's Party, as Miyazawa & May encounter their biggest challenge, EVER!_


	2. Chapter 2

As they were in line, by the temple, Rachel explained why the South City Secret Service has arrived.

"Earlier this past week, during your escapades with Tohru Honda, South City Secret Service sent an undercover mole to infiltrate a business that serves as a front."

Nagato explained, "It is a place, in which cameras of all kinds are forbidden. This place is known to have a banned camera policy. In the words of Bud Jamison of "The Three Stooges", "_You shoot the pictures, and we shoot you_." This proven to be unsure, since no one has been released from recent capturing, for using a photo camera, digital camera, video camcorder, or any sort of device with a camera, built-in the system."

Yukino asked, "Not to be rude, but what is the place called?"

Rachel said, "Beats me… There are very few places that have cameras forbidden. But we pinpointed one that was said to be here, called "_Ed E. Upps' Playland and Casino_". It's worse than we figured…"

Chiyo said, "This place was supposed to shut down, following an explosion in the main factory, in which a cute teddy bear was the prize. The assembly line that had them was destroyed, after a malfunction…"

Nagato added, "And with it, the entire establishment was destroyed, in a cataclysmic explosion. There were hardly any survivors. About five of the people there were workers in the casino… Five died, but the main boss, identity unknown, escaped. It was closed, around the time of the accident."

Chiyo pouted, "I feel awful for what happened…"

A voice called out, "Swift as the night… and deadly as the shadow."

They turned around and saw a booth, in which there were two male robots, sitting down, wearing black robes. One had red armor, while the other has yellow armor. The yellow robot asked, "Ladies. We hear that you wanted to find _Ed E. Upps_."

Rachel said, "That is correct. How can we be of service… uh…?"

The red robot introduced himself, "I am Sektor. I am leader of the _Lin Kuei_."

The yellow robot added, "And I am Cyrax. I am his partner."

May gasped, "OH! I know them! They're… They're…"

Chiyo cringed, "Video game characters!"

Yukino asked, "Huh? But…"

Rachel said, "Strange… I thought the _Video Game World _was destroyed, and we have Kombatants from the _Lin Kuei_."

Nagato remarked, "It turns out that there are plenty of survivors, during Onigiri's mauling of the realm."

Sektor said, "The alien is correct. Cyrax and I fled the Video Game World, when we learned that the one called Onigiri casted into the realm… and destroyed everything."

He explained, "Cyrax and I fled the realm, after witnessing the deaths of Smoke and Sub-Zero, our fellow Lin Kuei ninjas… We chose not to fight, since she is dangerous."

Cyrax beeped, "We are loyal to the Lin Kuei…"

Sektor said, "And finally, I chose to be leader of the Lin Kuei, after my father, the Grandmaster, was decapitated by a mysterious being, who wants to protect all the worlds…"

Rachel said, "Decapitate… Sounds like Narumi Nanase to me."

She said, "No worries about you guys. Onigiri is gone now, and you can move on."

Cyrax announced, "Negative. We cannot move on. We have already moved on, as special recruitment officers in the Lin Kuei revival. After our programming remained, Sektor and I chose to start anew, even after we were cybernetic."

Yukino asked, "So… You were once human?"

Cyrax bowed and said, "Affirmative. I was once a human assassin from Botswana, trained to kill. The Lin Kuei recruited me, after I was a trained ninja, in the arts of Ninjitsu. Sektor brought me here, leading to our first appearance in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. We were signed to hunt down a ninja called "_Scorpion_"."

Sektor explained, "We heard that he was responsible for killing many of our men, only for Sub-Zero… who killed his clan, the Shirai-Ryu, and his family. After which…"

May said, "OH! OH! I know this one! Scorpion killed Sub-Zero, out of spite!"

Sektor said, "Young one… Speak, when it is your turn. Also, you speak the obvious. Scorpion killed Sub-Zero, and vowed to destroy Earthrealm."

Yukino asked Sektor, "And what's next for you guys?"

Sektor explained, "Well, after Shao Khan was dead, we wanted to begin our company and for a ninja clan. But so far, no luck. We had to search for one of our top students, but she disappeared."

Cyrax stated, "All signs point to that place, over there. The _Ed E. Upps' Playland and Casino_. The place had many employees that it overshadowed our production."

Rachel said, "I don't like the sound of that."

Yukino said, as she bowed, "Thank you, sirs. I think we'll help you get back to business, later. Rachel has a-."

Rachel covered her mouth and whispered, "STUPID! Not in front of cyborgs…"

Yukino huffed, "Sorry. I thought you and them were on the same page."

Rachel groaned, "Not with murderers. I'm not in that department."

She said to the cyborgs, "I thank you for the information. We shall talk privately, as soon as we are done with the wish making in the temple."

May asked, "Just so we're on the same topic… Did _you _make a wish?"

Sektor huffed, as he grumbled, "No. Wishing is too human-like. We don't need wishing…"

May sobbed, "I had to ask. I forgot that you're emotionless."

Yukino grabbed her arm and said, "And also, deadly and smart. Come on, now, Haruka."

They left, as Cyrax beeped, "Haruka… Haruka… Could she be the one that can help the Lin Kuei?"

Sektor replied, "This human girl is of no need. We worry about our moles in the Lin Kuei. If we want to ruin _Ed E. Upps_, we must do this… alone."

Cyrax bowed and said, "Stealthful as the night…"  
Sektor continued, "…and deadly as the dawn…"

**XXXXX**

At the temple, the girls made their wish, as they prayed silently. May finished, as she said, "So, guys… What did you wish for?"

Chiyo thought, "I just wish to be taller…"

Rachel sobbed, as she whispered, "Jimmy…"

Nagato said, "Classified. If I say it, the wish will not come true."

She added, "I wished for nothing. I need no wishing."

May said, as she smiled, "Well, I wished that I can-. Oh, wait… That wish is too precious to me…"

Yukino said, "Yeah. Last year, I wished to lose weight, after we had a family get-together…"

May smiled, "Oh, Yuki. Not bad, considering that I don't gain weight _or _get fatter."

Yukino smirked, as she said sarcastically, "Good for you, you human garbage disposal."

Rachel whispered to Chiyo, "How much did you gain?"

Chiyo said, in sadness, "I gained 5 ounces…"

Rachel groaned, as she was upset, "12 ounces…"

They both bawled, as Yukino thought, "I wonder if they wanted to lose weight, after their Christmas party."

She asked, "Say, Hawk, now that we had our day anointed, suppose we check out that place, _Ed. E. Upps' Playland and Casino_?"

Rachel said, "Well, Chiyo-Chan and Haruka have to stay, outside."

May pouted, "Aw, no fair!"

Yukino barked, "Uh, hello? It's called a _casino_? No minors allowed."

Nagato remarked, "Agent Hawk and I are free to enter the casino. However, Agent Fuji cannot, since the accident in the pachinko place in Shinjuku."

Yukino asked, "Pachinko?!"

Rachel nervously said, "Well… She got banned from that place, during a mission, which we thwarted. An evil man wanted to take ALL of the vegetables from old ladies, in order to make kimchee, but was thwarted, when the money was inside the pots of kimchee."

Yukino asked, "Uh… How did Chiyo-Chan get banned?"

Nagato said, "She kept eating the pachinko balls."

Chiyo gagged, "Ew… I thought it was Dippin' Dots! They look like colored ice cream!"

Yukino sighed, "And the pachinko balls were all rainbow colored?"

Rachel said, "Afraid so. Luckily, Chiyo had her stomach pumped, after she had a stomach-ache."

Chiyo huffed, "So, I chose _not _to participate in ADULTS ONLY areas, including taverns, casinos, porn shops, and spas."

Yukino asked, "Wait… Kids can't use spa treatments?"

May refuted, "NO WAY! I had to get dolled-up, during a visit with Yuki."

Rachel said, "Uh, that was an exception."

They continued walking, until they found a huge white brick castle, with the sign "_Ed E. Upps' (Camera-Free) Playland and Casino_". Yukino said that this is the place. May asked why the place is called a Camera-free casino, since it doesn't have security cameras, another type of camera.

Nagato said, "They are very picky, when cameras are involved. They can only use security measures… However, their use of cameras in the place is prohibited. How they decide to use security measures, we'll never know."

Rachel said, "Well, we're gonna go check it out. Fuji, you stay with Haruka, in case someone might get to her."

May smiled and said, "I'll be fine. Be safe, Yuki."

Yukino said, as she was upset, "Yeah… Sure…"

She turned the revolving doors, as they stepped inside a room with green wallpaper. Rachel said that the theme for _Ed E. Upps _is always barnyard animals. She added that their mascots are bunnies, ducks, bears, and pigs. Yukino said that it is more of a zoo than a barnyard.

A pink greeter rabbit, in a pink rabbit head, with a white shirt and black skirt greeted to them and said, in a quiet monotone, "Welcome to _Ed E. Upps' (Camera-Free) Playland and Casino_ – The place where we never close, unless it's past your bedtime. Welcome, ladies, and feel free to look around and play, play, play."

She gave Yukino a gold token and said, "Here. This entitles you to spend it at ONLY the cashier's table, for your 25 tokens."

Yukino asked, "Uh… Why at just the cashier's table?"

The rabbit spoke, "Because… You get 25 tokens, for every first-time visitor. Please enjoy the fun."

Rachel said, "Thank you… Uh, _Does the fire strike out at home_?"

The bunny said, without hesitation, "It sure does. Our fireballs are flame-retardant. But I assure you, _NO pyrotechnics _in our playland. You play with fire, and you get burnt."

Rachel said, "Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind."

Yukino asked, "Uh, what was that for?"

Rachel whispered, "Since there are NO cameras, I'll tell you. It's a secret code phrase for my mole. When I say, "_Does the fire strike out at home?_", he or she will say "_DOUSE IT_!", and then kicks me in the crotch."

Yukino gasped, "Ouch…"

Rachel pouted, "I know it was stupid, but that's the phrase, in case we get into the facts about this place."

The rabbit greeter girl huffed, "You know, I can hear you talking, if I wasn't wearing this stupid rabbit mask."

Yukino asked, "Uh… What mask?"

The girl said, "Exactly."

Nagato said, "They chose to stay in character. So Disneyland."

Music played, as three animatronic heads, on the wall, started to sing. The middle one was a duck, while the left one was a rabbit, and the right one was a pig. They sing in a tune, as the music played.

_(All): N-O-M-E-D-I-A!  
Oh, baby!_

_(Duck): Welcome, welcome, wonderful friends  
Days and weeks and hours to spend  
We're just regular businessmen  
(All): Just you and me and Ed E. Upps_

_Ed E. Upps is oodles of fun!  
Slots and sandwiches and bubble gum  
And look, NO shutterbugs – nary a one…  
(All): with you and me and Ed E. Upps_

_(Duck): No cameras, no  
(Pig): No paparazzo…  
(Duck): We're camera-free  
(Rabbit): No iPhones here…  
(Pig): _What masks? Please!_  
(All): Did we mention "No flash photography"?_

_(Duck): Son Goku gotta admit  
Photographic evidence doesn't exist  
LCD is NOT in our midst  
(All): Say LED and Ed. E Upps_

_(Duck): No ghouls, no monsters, no crips or bloods  
No cheats, no gossips, no yetis, no duds  
No weirdo aliens – not even those C.H.U.D.s  
(All): It's you and me and Ed E. Upps_

_(Duck): No cameras here!  
(Pig): _What cameras, please?  
_(Duck): We're camera-free…  
(Rabbit): No iPhones, please  
(Pig): No flashbulb mugs  
(All): Just doing business, legitimately._

The theme continued, as Rachel whispered, "Strange… It's a catchy tune, but I'm surprised that they don't mostly allow flash bulbs."

Yukino asked, "I'm worried about the camcorders they outlawed. Camera shy, maybe? Panasonic is gonna have a field day from those jokers."

Rachel said, "Nagato. You stay within the exit, while we play along. Miyazawa & I will play the tables, until we find this _Ed E. Upps_."

Nagato bowed and walked to the exit. Rachel added, "While we're here, let's play around in the casino."

Yukino said, "I suppose so. In this place, we'll hope to get tickets for prizes."

The rabbit girl said, "Oh, no. Prizes are for winners. We're not that screwy pizza rat that sends tickets!"

She continued, "My sister wouldn't like a sore loser…"

She coughed and said, "Uh, I mean, enjoy your stay and have fun. Remember, if you are not winning, we're not losing."

Yukino huffed, "Must you _not _eavesdrop on us?"

The greeter girl barked, "Look! I can't hear a damn thing, in this stupid head!"

Rachel asked, "What head?"

The girl said, "Exactly."

They left to the poker table, as Nagato left the casino. Rachel asked, "Say, I don't think kimonos are allowed, since we're in it for New Year's Day."

A duck greeter girl said, with a white duck head, and green clothes, "Hello, ladies. Welcome. You wanna play cards?"

Yukino said, "Yeah, sure. But, uh, where's the changing rooms?"

The duck girl said, "No. Leave them on. I like the kimonos, since it _is _the new fiscal year. What year is it?"

Rachel said, "20XX."

The duck girl quacked, "Then Happy New Year from _Don Ed E._ and company."

She asked, "You wanna play cards?"

A girl with brown hair in pigtails, wearing a red dress, said, "Hey, don't worry. I can handle the situation of _one _of them. In any case…"

Rachel said, "I'll play _her_. Yukino, go by the slots."

Yukino said, "Right."

She sat down and said, "So, do you have a handle?"

Ayumu responded, "Ayumu Oume – _Best Student Council Covert Squad_."

Rachel said, "Moore. Rachel Moore. Daughter of famous detective, Richard Moore."

Ayumu said, "Never heard of you."

She fell in a THUD, as she barked, "Aw, come on! Father was a legend!"

Ayumu giggled, "I'm kidding… I know your dad. He's a great detective, with his Sleeping Moore technique."

Rachel thought, "Yeah… Who does he do that, I'll never know."

At the slots, Yukino was by a slot machine with a dog on it, and the dog's paw as the pulley. She responded, "I get it. The one-arm bandit is playing Heel!"

She put a token in and pulled the slot. The reels rolled and landed on three ducks. The dog barked, as it spoke: _"You're on fire! WOOF!_"

But her prize didn't come out. Yukino griped, "Hey, no fair! I didn't win a prize?"

A pig greeter girl appeared from the doorway and looked at Yukino. She turned away and returned to the door, but after she whispered to the sheep greeter girl. Yukino dug inside the dispenser and pulled out a slip of paper, which came out of the machine. It read "_Your prize is coming to you. To redeem prize, visit Pinky_."

"Who the hell's Pinky?" Yukino thought.

At the poker table, Ayumu offered a game to Rachel. She said, "The name of the game is "_Osaka-Style Poker_". It's like Texas Hold-'em, but with a twist. You play with the best card, just one, bet a token, and get the right hand. If your card gets a good hand, at the end of the river, you win the token. You're limited to _one _token, a bet. Me, however, I never lose… with my 10,000 tokens."

The dealer said, "Yeah. She's been playing, since we opened. She's gotten lucky."

Rachel smirked, "You should know that _I_ get lucky, now and then. Prepare to lose."

Ayumu said, "We'll see about that…"

The dealer said, "OSP. Let us play!"

Meanwhile, outside, May & Chiyo were thinking to themselves, waiting for Yukino, Rachel, and Nagato to return. Nagato stepped out, as she turned to Chiyo-Chan. She said that the situation has been compromised.

May pouted, "It's no fair that the casino wouldn't let _me _in."

Chiyo added, "And I learned my lesson on eating those pachinko balls."

Nagato remarked that they should go in, just in case. But she also said that they must be in disguise.

May said, "Well, we can dress up as adults."

Chiyo huffed, "Yeah, right. Suppose they'd figure me out…"

Nagato stated, "Perhaps we should ask the proprietor. I am afraid there is _one _simple way out – _adult supervision…_"

May gasped, "NO! No, not that! NOT THAT!"

She smiled, "Okay, cool. But I doubt that the greeters will believe you… knowing who you are."

**XXXXX**

Inside, the rabbit greeter examined Nagato, as she asked about May & Chiyo, "You're saying that kids are welcome, as long as we have adult supervision?"

Nagato said, "They are my cousins, from out of town."

The rabbit said, "Okay. We have a strict NO Kids Allowed rule… but there us the small addendum in the rule… _NO Kids allowed… unless under adult supervision_."

May groaned, "_NOW _she tells us!"

The rabbit said, "Then, watch your kids, please… They can only be allowed to play the games, and _not _in our card games and slots. Welcome to _Ed E. Upps (Camera-Free) Playland and Casino_…"

They stepped in, as the rabbit was exhausted.

May approached Yukino, as she was confused. She asked her, "Hey, Yuki…"

Yukino gasped, "MAY! Why are you here?"

May said, "They have a thing for adult-supervision here. Nagato let me in. Besides, I was worried about you."

Yukino said, "Well, you stay here, but don't touch anything."

May checked the slots, as she pulled the lever down. The slot hit three hearts. The Dog Slot Machine barked, "_You're on FIRE! WOOF!_"

"MAY!"

"Sorry. I thought you-."

"That was _my _token!"

"I'm sorry…"

May then noticed the pig greeter girl, as she noticed the slot machine. She turned away and returned to the door, but after she whispered to the sheep greeter girl, again. She then looked at the dispenser and said, "Aw, gyp. NO Prize!"

Yukino said, "Tell you what… I'll get you the prize, on me. Come on."

They walked together, as they went passed Rachel and Ayumu, who are playing Osakan Hold'em. Ayumu was feeling upset that she picking the right cards, but in reality, Ayumu was cheating. She picked the 10 of hearts and got a three of a kind. However, Rachel picked the 2 of clubs, and ended up with a full house, with two 2s and two 8s.

Ayumu growled, "Lucky devil… She's got to lose, somehow."

Her method was simple. Behind Rachel was a mirror that shows Ayumu's cards, which shows which card has the best card for her. Under her two cards, there was a small sensor that shows what cards Ayumu have and the probability of a good hand. They were dealt with two cards again, as Ayumu has a 6 of Spades and the Jack of Clubs. Rachel picked her card, as Ayumu picked the Jack. The cards then showed, in a row, the Jack of Hearts, Queen of Diamonds, 8 of Clubs, and 6 of Hearts. Ayumu smirks, as Rachel betted a token, as Ayumu place her token on.

"What a nightmarish ending this'll be." She smiled, as she stared at Rachel, "How's this… I will bet _everything _on your hand… if you bet on your pot."

Rachel growled, "Hmm… I'm in."

Ayumu smiled, "Sorry… but you lose."

The dealer showed the River. It showed… the 6 of Diamonds. The dealer said, "Ayumu Oume has… Two pair… and our guest has… Three sixes… Miss Moore wins again!"

Ayumu gasped, "WHAT? NO!"

Rachel smiled, "YES! Oh, how lucky was it? I was about to lose, but I won everything!"

Ayumu panted, as she was frightened, "No… This isn't right… I wasn't supposed to lose everything… NO! I can't lose!"

Rachel said, "Too bad."

She grabbed all the tokens and said, "Let's hope this is of monetary status."

Ayumu huffed, "It won't work… You're welcome to come back and play all the games, for tons of prizes."

Rachel asked, "Yeah… Where are the prizes?"

The dealer said, "Ask for Pinky. If you want premium prizes, ask Don Ed E."

Rachel said, "Is he here now?"

The dealer said, "The boss is very busy. He doesn't wish to be disturb."

Ayumu is dejected, as Rachel then asked, "Oh, one thing… _Does the fire strike out at home_?"

The dealer said, "You mean like flames or baseball jargon?"

Rachel huffed, "Never mind…"

Ayumu said, as she was upset, "You're asking _me _that, too?"

Rachel asked Ayumu, "_Does the fire strike out at home?_"

Ayumu responded, "Unless you count it as ninja fire…"

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, as Rachel gasped. She thought, "Strange girl. Oddly enough, where is the mole? I forgot who she was…"

Meanwhile, Nagato and Chiyo were viewing the displays, including a small display case, with a meatball sandwich.

Nagato read the plaque, "_Ed. E Upps created his favorite meatball sandwich in 1967. It was considered as the Original Meatball Sub, created by his own hands._"

She stated, "It is strangely enough that the proprietor of this camera-free casino can create a meatball sandwich with his or her own paws."

Chiyo said, "I wish I wonder what Don Ed E. Upps is. No one has ever seen him leave."

"It is probable that he may show up."

"Good choice."

Yukino returned to the girls, as Yukino said, "Listen, guys, we need to get in on the mystery. But I am confused on why, all of a sudden, they chose to ban cameras and give paper slips of prizes."

May said, "Isn't it obvious? Phones aren't even allowed, and they are so camera shy."

Rachel said, as she held a sack full of tokens, "Well, be that as it may, still no sign of the mole. But at least I had a tip on why this place barred cameras."

_Rachel, earlier, asked the dealer girl about the camera ban. The dealer replied, "You think so, kid? There were rumors that the Don of the Casino was responsible for his nightmares, including the cameras showing his embarrassing moments. There was even a shutterbug moment that scarred the boss for life."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Don Ed E. Upps was caught playing with a broad, by the name of Miyazaki."_

_"Miyazaki? As in… What does the description of her look like? Perhaps maybe we need detail."_

_The dealer yelled, "HEY! I'm not the one to ask around, about Don Ed E.'s personal life! It's strictly for his eyes, only. The broad, however, we ousted her, after she caught Don Ed E., unmasked."_

_Rachel gasped, "Oh, my god…"_

Yukino asked, "Wait… The cute animals, in charge of the casino…"

Rachel said, "Right. Two things: ONE – they are murderers, and TWO – I'm pretty sure that they are the mafia."

Chiyo said, "I don't think so. Those outfits look pretty cute."

Yukino said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to find this Pinky and get my prize."

She added, "Also, Agent Hawk, make sure to ask her the code phrase."

Rachel asked May, "One thing… _Does the fire strike out at home?_"

May was confused, "What the wha?"

Yukino laughed, "Oh, come now. We can trust Haruka."

Rachel smiled, as she was embarrassed, "OH, right. How silly of me."

She suggested that they should change out of their kimonos and into their street clothes, hopefully to get in, comfortably.

**XXXXX**

At the changing room, Yukino was in her black blazer and blue skirt, as she was with Rachel, changing into her pink shirt. She showed her bare chest, with her bra on, as Yukino noticed her breasts. She then noticed a small mark on the left breast. It had Rachel's face on it, winking, and with her hand showing the peace sign. Yukino asked her, "Uh… Rachel…"

She blushed, as Rachel smiled, "Oh, what is it? No need to be jealous of my huge girth…"

Yukino said, "No, it's not that. It's that… uh… Did you notice that you have a tattoo of yourself?"

Rachel looked at her left breast and said, "Oh, this? Yeah, I didn't notice that, a lot. I somehow got this, around the time Narue and I fought… after I broke up with Ropponmatsu 2. But how I got this tat… I don't remember. Could Excel and Hyatt did it, in my sleep, back at the hot spring?"

Yukino asked, "Then, why on earth did you get a tattoo? I thought Karate Yuri Girls are not so ballsy."

"HEY! I'm _still _Rachel Moore, dingus! A tattoo doesn't make me a bitchy person."

"Oh, so I see. I'm not going down that road. That kind of thing is for the bikers and smokers. Also, cigarettes are bad!"

"You have such clean living, Miyazawa…"

"You think so? I thought I was being strict."

Rachel put on her pink shirt and said, "Anyway… We should go find the others. Nagato is changing Chiyo's attire. Nagato is okay, but she doesn't mind seeing nudity, in the changing room, more or less. But how she changes quickly, after helping Chiyo-Chan, I'll never know."

They walked together, out of the changing room, as Yukino said, "If we find Pinky, we can ask what is going on here, with the cameras, the murder, and the mafia."

"Indeed."

* * *

Two hours later, May was relaxing in the bench, as the same Pig Greeter girl approached her. She asked her, "Excuse me, kid. Are you lost? If so, get out. NO kids allowed, without adult supervision."

May said, "Oh, no. Sorry. I was waiting for Yuki and Rachel."

The Pig Girl said, "Oh, right. You were with the adults. That's cool. Anyway, why are you alone?"

May then asked, "_Does the fire strike out at home? _It's something Rachel wanted to say… uh, personally."

The girl replied, "I see. In answer to your response, only _you _can prevent fires at home… especially in a Bordeaux, where my sister and I reside. Now that you mention it, weren't you the girl we saw, back at North City, with the dead girl, eating our city's fine dining? I could've sworn you looked familiar."

May asked, "You've heard of me? Well, not to brag, but… OH! Do you have a buffet table?"

The Pig Girl said, "Yes. But that's for Regular members and VIPs. But I'll be happy to take you in, since we needed someone like you, as a test subject."

She exclaimed, "We're trying out a new dream world experience, in which Don Ed E. wants to know what it is like, in the dreams of many. However, we can also, par request, make your dream a reality."

May asked, "My dreams? Wow. Sounds great. Does it work well?"

Pinky said, "It's untested. We haven't released it, yet. Let me show you in. Name's Pinky, by the way."

May smiled, "Haruka."

She added, "OH, RIGHT! You're Pinky? My friend, Yuki, wants to see you, about the prizes you have."

Pinky said, "Yeah… Prizes. Well, since you have that voucher from your friend-."

May said, "I'm only holding it for Yuki."

Pinky bowed and said, "Okay. Follow me."

She turned to the sheep girl and said, "Hey… We got a girl that won the prize, for a test."

The sheep girl said, "Password, please."

Pinky whispered to the sheep girl, and she said, "Come on in, friend."

They stepped inside, as the sheep girl waited by the doorway. As she was waiting, Nagato walked by and said, witnessing the whole thing, "So. The situation has been compromised. Haruka has found the mole, and she is in the Mafia's hideout."

She walked off and started to whisper incoherently. What lies in store for May, as she was inside the animal house of Ed E. Upps' Mafia Barnyard? And why are they outlawing cameras, only for their confidential beliefs, and for what Don Ed E. Upps did to Miyazaki? And who _is _Ed E. Upps?


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the room, which was a huge laboratory, May was let into a small empty room, guided by Pinky. May then viewed a small window, showing Don Ed E. Upps, who was in a purple pinstripe business suit and a honey-colored bear head. Pinky asked, "What are you doing?"

May asked, "Who's he? Is he the Don of the group?"

Pinky said, "Yeah. He's our boss. However, no one sees him, without consent from he and his minion-, er, employees. We're just one big happy family, by the way."

May said, as she was reluctant, "Hey, see if I can get an appointment with him, after this test."

Pinky then hissed, as she showed May to a table, "Oh, you _will_… eventually."

May lied down and removed her bandana. She then asked if it will hurt. Pinky said that it's a delicate procedure. First, she covered May's mouth with a cloth, as she was suffocating. Pinky stated that she's only going to put her to sleep, and then will examine her dream inertia. May was about to respond, but she passed out, while Pinky brushed her bangs. She placed three wires onto her head and said, "Good. Initiate the _Nightmare Module_."

Two girls in pink and blue attire, wearing a duck and pig head, pressed some buttons and begun to playback her dreams. The blue pig said, "Hey, Pinky. Get a load of this."

May had visions of her past, including of how she first met Yukino Miyazawa. The girls viewed some of her nightmarish moments, including Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima, including how Tohru kidnapped Yukino, while Hanajima trained Dawn. In one scene, in which was in her dreams, May was stuck on top of a pillar, as she was surrounded by lava. Tohru Honda, in her blue, was on one side, as she laughed, "Join me… or DIE!"

Saki Hanajima, in her black attire, then said, "Haruka, do not go into the darkness. Hikari wants you, with her… and we'll be toget-."

Tohru shouted, "AW, DON'T LISTEN TO HER! She's a bad stupid electric girl!"

Hanajima huffed, "Am I? To most people, I am, but I am still a warrior of justice."

Tohru flipped the bird at May and jeered, "Wuss."

Hanajima huffed at May, "Jealous."

May was trembling in fear, as she was trapped in her nightmare, being stuck in the middle, without a way out. She looked at the two, left and right, and wanted to say something, but could not say a word.

As the girls examined her, May was struggling in her sleep. She moaned, "Yuki… Help me…"

Pinky addressed to the girls, "So, any luck on the nightmares in her mind?"

The rabbit greeter girl said, "Sister, perhaps we can use these images of May's scary girls and make them useful… We can exterminate the two robots in the temple: _Sektor & Cyrax_."

Pinky nodded, "Indeed, Cotton… Let us to the lab."

She turned to the two girls, "You two! Leave us to the preparations. Don Ed E. wants the images of children's nightmares, in order to begin our plan. These two girls. Leave us try to examine their bios, and then report to me on their identifications."

The blue pig girl said, "Right. Cotton, Pinky, you guys got this, right?"

Pinky and Cotton head to the lab, as the pink duck typed on the computer. She examined the two women in May's dreams. Then, she gasped, as she saw the ID of the girls: Tohru Honda & Saki Hanajima.

"_Resistance _rats…" She whispered.

Of course, what the _mafia _didn't know was that Tohru Honda is recently mortally wounded, while Saki Hanajima disappeared… and that the _Resistance _disbanded, long ago.

* * *

Inside the casino, Yukino was shocked, after Nagato told her about what happened to May.

"You saw her? And they took her?" Yukino cried.

Nagato said, "It was a friendly gesture. Your prize was inside, as a test for the animal girls that work here. However, I had Intel on one of the girls, with clearance to the entrance to inside the building."

Rachel asked, "Eggplant, what do you know?"

Nagato said, "A password. They know a password, since it's their keyword."

Rachel remarked, "Did that girl spot you?"

"No. I hid in stealth, before they caught. Of course, some spotted me, but they thought I was loitering. So, they ignored me…"

Yukino whispered, "Amazing. They think she's a detective?"

She asked Nagato, "What's the password?"

Chiyo barked, "WAIT! We can't be so sure. We'll have to go in and look inside."

Rachel replied, "Right. Nagato, Chiyo, stay outside. Yukino and I will rescue Haruka. But first, gimme the password."

Nagato whispered to her ear, as Rachel nodded in agreement… but is disgusted by the password.

"Seriously?" She groaned.

Yukino said, "Come on. Let's go in."

Rachel and Yukino head to the sheep girl and the girl asked them, "HOLD IT! You shall not pass, without a password. Now, what's the password?"

Rachel huffed, "Well… First, _Does the fire strike out at home?_"

The sheep girl asked, "Is that even the password?"

Rachel said, "No."

"Then, beat it."

Yukino barked, "Hey, wait! That's a mistake! Rachel knows the password."

Rachel snarled, "Stupid! I wanted to be sure, first, about her!"

The sheep girl bleated, "Well, that's too baaaaaad."

She smiled, "Sorry. Had to stay in character."

Yukino said, "Lemme try."

Rachel whispered her the password, as the sheep girl said, "Give us the password."

Yukino declared, "Before I do, only Rachel and I go in. Those two, behind us, will wait outside."

The sheep girl said, "Fair enough. Now, what's the password?"

Yukino said the password: "_Old MacDonald has a farming plant_…"

The sheep bleated, "E-I-E-I-O! You may enter."

Rachel whispered to Nagato and Chiyo, "Wait outside. We'll call you, in case things go awry."

She and Yukino enter the lab, as the girl was waiting behind the door.

**XXXXX**

Pinky and Cotton were in the repair room, as they were busy building cybernetic chrome female bodies on the table. Pinky said, "Thanks partially to Oume, the Lin Kuei shall fall to us, since we're stealing their cyber initiative plan. Oume was in good cooperation, after she gave us the main schematics to her Oume Clan's upcoming cyber initiative. Every ninja clan, except for Naruto, wants in on the robo-ninja status."

Cotton replied, "It _is _the 21st Century."

Rachel and Yukino stepped in the main lab, as Pinky viewed on the monitor. She huffed, "Those two. Why the hell are they here?"

At the entrance, Rachel said, "We must be in the core of the business world…"

Yukino viewed the entire room, from above, as Don Ed E. was in his desk, while making a sandwich, with a hot plate, cooking a huge pot of meatballs in marinara sauce. It even has a bin of hoagie rolls. He was making meatball sandwiches.

Yukino whispered, "Rachel, look at this."

They viewed the one man responsible for the camera-free playland and casino: Don Ed E. Upps. Rachel remarked, "No wonder… But why would he ban cameras? Also, why is he making sandwiches?"

Pinky called out, "HEY! You two! What are you doing here?"

Rachel barked, "YOU! What brings _you _here?"

Yukino cried, "My friend, Haruka, was here. Where is she?"

Pinky said, "Whoa, hold on. You started to act brave enough, or stupid enough, to enter our hideout, using our password."

Rachel huffed, "Cut us some slack. That was a shitty password."

Pinky said, "Yeah. But that's how we roll. It's close, since we are of barnyard animals, zoo animals, and the country bear jamboree."

Rachel sighed, "Of course."

Yukino asked her, "Tell me. Why do you hate cameras? Is it because of the whole Miyazaki murder that your boss have done?"

Rachel said, "Your dealer gave me the info…"

Pinky growled, "You want to know? Okay. Don Ed E. know this girl, named Nodoka Miyazaki. And she was a fan of Ed E. Upps' Meatball Sandwich chain of food exports, before the health department shut it down, after some of the leftover meatballs were tainted. This Nodoka broad was a regular customer, buying about 31 sandwiches, at once, and said that the money was in care of Ayaka Yukihiro."

Yukino gasped, "No way… Could Nodoka be an ally to Ayaka and her Mahora Clan?"

Rachel asked, "You know of them?"

Yukino said, "Hardly. Just the leader of the group. We met her, during our trip to Momotsuki Academy, which was a school-turned-resort."

"Oh. And you say that the Nodoka girl is linked to these Mahora Clan of 3-A?"

Pinky responded, "Not really. Nodoka said that she left the group, after she had a tiff with her allies. I never knew she was a secret assassin."

Yukino asked, "Assassin?!"

Rachel said, "I thought they were soldiers of justice."

Pinky said, "That's what they want you to think… You don't know the _real _story behind the Mahora Clan of 3-A."

She explained the story:  
"_The Mahora Clan is known to be a group of vigilantes and young girls, posing as heroes or villains. The group consists of 31 different types of girls, all with different traits. However, they group has long been either disbanded or on hiatus. They say that they work together with a known force, but it was all a lie. When Rebecca Miyamoto died, the Mahora Clan of 3-A dispersed their alliance with the Momotsuki mugs. After that, they hid, in order to find a newer alliance. Cameras played a role in this. Most of the girls in the Mahora Clan were discovered, through still pictures, home movies, and even viral videos. After that, Don Ed E. said that the Mahora Clan must be stopped. Before that happened, they disappeared, without a trace."_

Yukino asked, "So, what does that have to do with Ed E. Upps and his business with Nodoka?"

Pinky said, "Everything. Nodoka liked Ed E. Upps, after revealing she was a member of the Mahora Clan, but Ed E. Upps outlawed cameras, for one thing – _The Mahora Clan refuses to be caught on film_. They are always shrouded in secret, or in discreet. Our allegiance with them is plausible, but we work alone. We ban cameras, all for ourselves, because everybody wants to know what is inside a mascot, with a huge animal head. It's almost like the mascots in college football. It ruins the moment."

Yukino said, "I see. Like in the culture festival, as well?"

Rachel said, "Indeed. So, why is the Don still making sandwiches?"

Pinky replied, "His personal luncheon. He still makes meatball subs, all with 100% fresh beef. Of course, we never sell it in the buffet table. We learn our mistakes. From now no, you order a sub… to-go, however."

Rachel said, "Originally, I'd ask about you, but all that meatball sandwiches make me concerned. Why is it a staple to your branch?"

Pinky said, "Don Ed E. has been cooking subs, since the mid-1960s. The chains of sub shops closed, after that meat incident. Nodoka, we believe, was one of the victims."

Yukino said, "Yeah, but… Nodoka was killed by Don Ed E. Upps."

Pinky stated, "Accidental deaths don't count as murders."

Rachel said, "Yes, they do!"

Pinky growled, "Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river. In any case, that is all you need to know, kiddies. Now, shall we continue?"

Yukino asked, "Yeah. Where's Haruka?"

Pinky said, "In due time, you'll see her. But you have to do a job for me. I want you to find me _The Resistance_."

Rachel asked, "Huh? The Resistance?"

Pinky stated, "You two ladies are very cunning, trying to rescue your friend and entering our hideout, which is why we considered you as our own sisters in the family. If you want your friend back, you do as I say."

Yukino asked her, "And if we say no?"

Pinky did a gun-gesture and said, "Then, you're sleeping with Mr. Fish and his Salmon Children, down by the Twiddle Bay."

Rachel huffed, "I knew it. _"Sleeping with the fishes_". You're not barnyard animal girls… You're a mafia!"

Yukino said, as she was in concern, "I just don't want to die, that's all… but if it means getting Haruka back, name your plan, and we'll give them to you."

Pinky said, "Well, okay. I want you two to head to your friends' vehicle and go on the internet, learning about the Resistance girls… After that, I want you to oust them. Of course, it doesn't matter who, as long as they are surviving members. Here's the names on the list: _Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, Tohru Honda, Mai Gotou, Minami Kinoshita, Mio Yamagishi, and Motoko Minagawa._ Give me the whereabouts of them, and then, take care of them. It doesn't matter. We want them gone. They are nosey little girls."

Rachel thought, "Are they that stupid?"

Yukino stated, "I'll do it."

She said, as she was angry, "But I _will _tell you that Hanajima was a girl that Haruka knew. But she disappeared in the darkness, after the end of Onigiri."

Pinky said, as she was smiling, "I see… And who is Onigiri?"

Rachel whispered to Yukino, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Yukino whispered back, "I'm saving Haruka… Besides, I know what happened to the Resistance, from Percival."

Rachel gasped, "NO… You mean, he-?"

Yukino continued to explain the story of how the Resistance members' fate was revealed. She even told Pinky that Mio, Motoko, Minami, & Mai were made into mannequins, all by Onigiri's evil trick. And she also said that Arisa Uotani was killed in battle, after she tried to rescue Tohru Honda. Pinky then asked, "Indeed… that leaves Tohru. What happened to her?"

Yukino said, "She's dead."

She added, "And my friend, Haruka, ousted her… in New Pork City!"

Pinky gasped, as Cotton asked her, "Hey, boss, a moment of your time? We got it prepared."

Pinky said, "Yes. I have a personal matter to address. I will be back, after I send the information in. Also, the kid we have… I never knew she was very demonic."

They left, as Yukino said, "And I didn't even mention that Haruka had powers… which is for the best."

Rachel said, "Good call. But you should've let _me _do the talking."

"Sorry. But back when Haruka had a fever, Percival told me everything."

"Oh. And they didn't know?"

"Nope."

"Smart thinking, Yukino."

They waited, as Pinky was talking to Don Ed E, in his desk. She said to him, "Boss, these two know of the runt, called Haruka. We have her in control of our Nightmarish Machine, about to begin our plan. Should we free her, boss? These two know of the Resistance and their demise."

The Don spoke, in a raspy Italian accent, "No… Let the girl go. We have all the information to get at. We can do away with them, all of them, if they make a move. However, I like the girl with the auburn hair's moxie. But something about the girl with the chest… She seemed familiar."

Pinky stated, "Well, our cybernetic drones are almost ready. We need more, since we have to obtain the data received from the little one. She knew of Honda and Hanajima… but the rest, we'll have to hack into the internet."

The mob boss huffed, "No. They'll do, for now. We'll have to make due with these two… and we'll carry out our plan, once we have our army set. Plus, give me ID on the girls, over there…"

Pinky said, "The broad's name is Rachel Moore… while the skinny one is called Yuki, according to the little one."

Don Ed E. smiled and said, "Hmm… Then, I guess we'll have to make due with Tohru and Saki. In fact, make sure that these girls join us, as well. Haruka, is it? She should be done, as the data has been harnessed from her, into the CPUs of our Lin Kuei knock-offs."

Pinky muttered, "That's just the thing…"

She explained that Cotton got the wavelengths from her body and found that she high very high electric waves, brightly shining in white. She concluded that May was dangerous.

Pinky replied, "We should get rid of her, right now!"

"No… I figured that we keep her…" Ed E said, "While she is dangerous, you told me that Haruka killed Tohru Honda, as such a small girl, with a big heart of gold. Well, granted, she is demonic, but this Onigiri was a scourge to the alternate worlds. We'll worry about _her_, later. Right now, it's time I meet with these two, face-to-face."

* * *

Minutes later, Don Ed E. Upps addressed to Rachel and Yukino, "Ladies… I understand that you have wanted something that we have procured. I shall be glad to give her back to you. However, I'm going to make an offer that you cannot refuse… How would you like to be fitted into our untested machine, which can fix up your dreams, all for the price of nothing? We have a way to fit your dreams, and into the terms of fixing them. Let me make this clearly to you: I can let you control your nightmares."

Yukino said, "Sweet! I needed to get the nightmares in me, under control."

Pinky barked, "Hold it! Before we use youse, tell us who this _Onigiri_ that you have been rambling on about?"

Don Ed said, "Once we know the truth, we'll use you, for a special purpose."

Cotton and the blue pig girl examined Rachel and Yukino, through a portable scanning machine. They found that Yukino is stable enough, while Rachel is inconclusive.

"Boss! The broad that won in Osaka Hold-'em! She's… She's not human," the blue pig gasped.

Rachel barked, "I _am _human!"

Yukino explained, "Forgive her. She's a lesbian."

The mafia gasped, as Rachel grumbled, "Thanks a lot…"

Don Ed E then stated, "I see. Then, we cannot use _your _dreams, Miss Moore. I understand on the same-sex situations, but all love is frowned upon this chain. Now, Miss Yuki… Before we free you, tell me who this Onigiri is."

Yukino then said, "Okay, but you wouldn't like what you hear… Onigiri… was Tohru Honda… Haruka killed her, in an effort to save my life, and everybody's life!"

She was in tears, as she wept, "You don't know how precious she was, after she helped saved her friends… It's only because… I care for her, and she is very mysterious… I'm happy that she saved me, and everyone else, but Tohru Honda was evil! She killed her former allies, ruined lots of cities, and even tried to kill me, as well!"

The mob boss nodded and said, "And you speak the truth?"

Yukino bowed and said, "Yes."

She wiped her tears, as Rachel patter her back. She whispered, "It's okay."

Yukino shouted, "I gave you my end of the bargain! Give us back Haruka!"

Don Ed E snapped his fingers and said, "Indeed. Right after THIS!"

The animal girls pulled out huge carrots, and held it up like it was machine guns. Rachel gasped, "Huh? What was that for?"

Yukino asked, "Are you going to kill us?"

Don Ed E said, "What are ya, nuts? We don't kill anyone with carrots. They're loaded, but they work well. In any case, welcome to the family, Moore… and… uh, by the way, Yuki… What's your full name?"

Yukino said, "OH! It's, uh, it's Yukino Miyazawa. Actually, it's Miyazawa-Ari-."

Don Ed E held up a gun at her, as Yukino squeaked, "-ma."

Don Ed E growled, "So, you're the famous Yukino Miyazawa that foiled our plot, long ago, by trying to stop Ichijou, only to let her go."

Yukino asked, "Wait… What are you talking about? Hold on… You're…"

The Don replied, "Oh, I know Ayaka Yukihiro _and _Makie Sasaki… and I am saddened by Ayaka's armless routine, since she lost her arms, during the battle with those cannibalistic hookers! And you and the brat were to blame… you didn't let Ichijou die, since she was an evil being."

Yukino barked, "YOU CRAZY! She's not evil… although, albeit, she is kinda weird."

Rachel said, "Wait a minute… You mean… _You're _with the Mahora Clan of 3-A?"

Don Ed E. Upps wasn't a "he". It was a "she".

The boss said, "Indeed, I am. And I have a name… Since you two know of us, we _are _the remnants of the Mahora Clan of 3-A… _Library Island Branch_. For your meddling, and for your cooperation, allow me to show you my face… inside me."

She removed her head and showed that she had purple hair, with a cowlick. She had her bangs covering her eyes, as she smiled, "I am Nodoka Miyazaki… I am the _acting-_leader of the Mahora Clan of 3-A."

Yukino gasped, "Wait a minute! YOU? But, it's impossible! Don Ed E. Upps accidentally killed you!"

Nodoka said, "No… That was a lie, to cover up the real truth."

She boomed, "_I _killed Don Ed E Upps! He was the son of the original Ed E Upps, who died in 1982, after his son took over the family business. I was assigned to learn about how he makes the sandwiches, until I learned he was with the mob. He has a thing for cameras, since, for one thing… He was LSAAWS's #1 convict, being he is the mobster's son. No one likes being photographed, if you are the boss's son. So, we ousted him, before they could strike. But to learn more about Ed E. Upps, I had to take over the mafia. And it's all thanks to Rachel Moore, right here."

She waved to her, "Hi, Rachel~!"

Rachel gasped, "HOW DID SHE KNOW ME?"

She then had an idea, "Oh… Hold on…"

Nodoka was about to continued, Rachel gave the code phrase.

"Nodoka… _Does the fire strike out at home?_"

Nodoka gasped, as she cried, "NO! THE CODE PHRASE! I REMEMBER YOU, NOW!"

She yelled at her thugs, "YOU IDIOTS! She's with the Secret Service! And the skinny one might be an accomplice!"

Yukino cried out, "No, I don't believe it… _You're _the mole?"

Rachel said, "Indeed. I remember who she is. She quit the Mahora Clan, in order to help out in the Mafia's sudden ban to cameras of any kind. Of course, for months, the Mahora Mafia has not been photographed, in any way. But I don't get why she would ban all cameras in this place."

Nodoka said, "Well, it's all for a secret plan… and I _mean _"Secret"! Plus, flashbulbs will ruin the inventions that the girls in the Mahora Mafia have cooked up."

Rachel thought, and then asked, "Wait… Robots?"

Nodoka winked, "Not just robots… Cyborgs, built by the Lin Kuei, in order to defeat the remaining Lin Kuei robots, in order to increase our production. With the _US Yagami _disbanded, we're free to launch _Plan B_."

She continued, "The girl you knew, Ayumu Oume, is actually a gynoid, built by the Lin Kuei, after an unfortunate accident, during Miyagami Academy. She survived the sudden mysterious change, but her body was torn apart. The Lin Kuei rebuilt her, as a way of showing her loyalty for them, and also, being that she is a kunoichi, herself. So, we stole her plans of the cyber initiative, after we asked her to trade it for collateral – 50 tokens. And luckily, any dumb sucker that entered the poker table, they lose the game, and their tokens. But you broke her, and the bank, so we say… thank you, Rachel. And thank you, Miss Miyazawa, for giving us the info on Onigiri and her former Resistance members."

Rachel asked, "Nodoka, why? Why did you all of a sudden become evil? You're _my _mole! I hired you!"

Nodoka said, "Oh, right… I forgot to tell you. Granted I _was _a double agent for the South City Secret Service, but that was after learning of how Don Ed E. Upps stayed in business. So, _I _stayed… as the _Godfather_."

Yukino griped, "Great. Nodoka isn't the mole, after all…"

Rachel yelled, "NODOKA, YOU TRAITOR!"

Nodoka smirked evilly, "I never left the Mahora Clan… or the Mahora Mafia, as we are called now."

She called to her thugs, "Take 'em out. NOW!"

They fired their carrot guns at the girls, as they ducked from the bullets. Rachel yelled, "QUICK! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Yukino cried, "BUT, WHAT ABOUT HARUKA?"

"RUN, YOU FOOL!"

They ran away, out of the elevator, as Nodoka beckoned, "AFTER THEM! I'll stay with the young one! Make sure they don't come back, alive!"

Pinky and Cotton saluted and ran off, with three more girls, in animal heads. Nodoka went to the lab, as she went to the table, where Haruka is still out cold. She then thought, "Strange… I never knew of her, before… But she _does _look cute. Is she that little girl Ayaka told me about? I never knew they ended Onigiri, who was the scourge of the alternate worlds… and on New Year's Day, too! I got to meet a celebrity, who saved the worlds!"

She whispered, "Too bad that her friends will have to die… along with you, too. You know everything, now. But, for now… I shall begin the Mahora Clan's Plan C."

May was still out cold, as Nodoka headed to the control panel. She turned on the machine, pressing the red button.

Inside the repair room, a chrome cyborg girl with long brown hair started to move. She beeped, as her LED lights flashed. Her LED blue eyes glowed, as she spoke, "_Safeties disabled… Combat mode engaged_…"

The cyborg was chrome, with a blue top and pants, with white gauntlets in her wrists. There was also another cyborg, on with black hair and purple eyes, with black gauntlets. Nodoka laughed, as she activated both cyborg ninjas, "Perfect! Now, the Mahora Clan shall live, again!"

She cackled evilly, as May was started to wake up. She opened her eyes and moaned, "Huh? What a nightmare… She sat up and saw that she was still in the laboratory. She thought, "Huh? How long was I out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, driving down the street, in Rachel's SUV, Nagato was driving in full-speed, as Miyazawa & Rachel were hiding in the back. Rachel called out, as the Mahora Clan, in their uniforms and animal heads, fired at the SUV.

The blue pig shouted, as she kept firing, "You are dead! NO big surprise! Leave us kill you!"

Yukino yelled, "We said we were sorry! What did we ever do to you? I didn't know that Ayaka and the Mahora Clan were the evil!"

The blue pig called out, "You keep flapping, and we'll keep firing!"

Rachel said to Yukino, "If we keep running, we'll never get to Haruka. We have got to lose them."

Yukino barked, "How am I going to halt the Ant Hill Mob, crossed with Cute Animal Farm?"

Nagato said, as she was paying attention to the road, "Perhaps we should lose them, but by dropping a shield in front of them. Might I suggest that we find a stoplight, hanging in the air, and shoot it down? We should be able to distract them, long enough, so they will be tossed off the streets."

Yukino asked, "How do we propose that?"

Nagato said, "Bridge – dead ahead – 45 miles…"

Pinky called out, "You rotten little meanies!"

Cotton called out, as she fired, "Say yer prayers, traitors!"

Yukino called back, "Uh, hello? _You're _the traitors!"

Rachel corrected, "Technically, they work for Nodoka… and Nodoka was the Don Ed E. Upps."

Yukino smiled, "Oh… right."

Chiyo cried, "WAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

The gunshots continued to fire, as Rachel cried, "This is awful! When's the bridge coming?"

Yukino said, "Nagato!"

Nagato replied, "ETA – 15 minutes."

Rachel held up a gun and shouted, "THAT DID IT! I'm ending this! We can't wait that long!"

She fired a pistol at the mascot head-clad Mahora Clan, and fired at the windshield. The bullet ricocheted off the window, as Cotton laughed, "You dead!"

She fired at Rachel, as she ducked. Rachel moaned, "Crap! Crafty, I can say that. Bulletproof windshield, carrot guns with real ammunition, and scary interchangeable accents. I can't tell if it is New York, Italy, or animal sounds."

The pink duck yelled, "The duck says… Die!"

Nagato said, "Ten minutes…"

Yukino cringed, as the gunfire continues. She sobbed, "Haruka… This is an awful New Year's Day. Why did I chose to spend time with her?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, May got out of the lab, and felt uneasy and hurt. She held her head and said, "Man, what kind of test they were doing?"

A dog slot machine said, "_You're on fire! WOOF!_"

May looked at the slot machine, as she said, "Huh…"

She looked closely and touched the machine. A voice box dropped to the table, as it spoke again, "_You're on fire! WOOF!_"

May smiled, "Wow! This looks good! I bet I can use it to make praises towards Hikari and the others."

She put it in her pocket and left the laboratory.

Moments later, May tried to sneak out of the casino, as the entire place was empty, with nobody around to man the place. She called out to the place, "Hello? Yuki? Rachel? Yuki #2? Chiyo-Chan? Anybody?"

She shivered, as she felt a chill, "Brr… It feels like I am surrounded by… uneasy déjà vu."

As she was looking around, one of Nodoka's cyborg ninjas, the one with Tohru's hair and face, approached her, as she scanned her. May looked around, but did not notice the cyborg girl, behind her. The robot sneaked behind her, after scanning her. She responded, "Threat level – _Way-Out Groudon Red_… It is as good as done."

She beeped, as May gasped, "Who was that?"

She turned around, as the robot ninja hid behind the wall, in stealth. She beeped, "_Stealth Mode engaged…_"

May looked around, as she felt the cyborg's presence. May said, "Whoa… I… I think I heard of that voice, before."

Another cyborg, the one with Hanajima's face and hair, approached her. She then beeped, as she pointed at her.

"Porkpie." She beeped, "I want that little porkpie."

May shrieked, as she saw Hanajima, or her double. She shivered, "Ha-HA-HA-HA-HA-Hanajima?!"

The robot beeped, "I am Unit _MC-2-T-7. _I am Saki. I am a ninja for the Mahora Clan."

May asked, "OH, COOL! You're a superninja-superninja! YAY~!"

Saki beeped, "What's _superninja-superninja Yay?_ Processing response…"

May giggled, "Sorry. I thought you were someone else. I could've sworn you are a friend of mine… or for that matter-."

The Tohru double beeped, as she whirred to Saki, "Unit Saki. Destroy her."

May turned around, and saw the robot. She shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO!"

She trembled, "No… Onigiri? It… It can't be… But… You're dead!"

The robot beeped, "I am Unit _MC-6-D-6_. My name process is Kenshi."

May shivered, "_Kenshi?!_ Oh, you're not-. Ohhhhh… I forget that Tohru Honda was evil."

Kenshi beeped, "Error. Tohru Honda is in your mind; plus, you mention she is deceased."

Saki beeped, "We are Mahora Clan Ninjas, built by our boss, Nodoka Miyazaki."

May asked, "Miyazaki? I thought Ayaka was in charg-! Oh, wait… Wasn't she the armless boss, with that loser in pink hair?"

Saki processed, "Confirmed ID on _armless boss_… Name: _Ayaka Yukihiro_."

May cheered, "_That's_ her!"

Kenshi said, "You seemed to be a threat, however, you are harmless."

She smiled, "You seemed sweet… for a human… Isn't that right, Haruka?"

May asked, "How do you know my name?"

Saki beeped, "We were manifested from your inner visions and dreams, in the likeness of your friends and enemies… Master Nodoka created us, using the images of two of your well-known acquaintances… Unit Hanajima and Unit Honda – _Resistance Scum_."

May said, "Why would you say that? Honda is dead, and Hanajima disappeared."

Kenshi said, "Acknowledged. We are fully aware of their whereabouts, since it was your friends that gave us the data. We are loyal to Nodoka, our leader of the Mahora Clan – the _interchangeable _resistance force, fighting for greater good and greater evil."

They bowed, as they said in unison, "Master Haruka…"

May blushed, "Master… Haruka?"

She smiled evilly and said, "Well… Maybe I can shape up this play land and casino, by meeting this Don Ed E. Upps."

She said to her newly-acquired minions, "Saki, Kenshi, how would you like to show me to Don Ed E.'s office?"

Saki beeped, as she walked off, "This way."

May giggled, as she and Kenshi followed. May thought, "This is great! I never had minions to do my beckoning, before. But then again, I'm not evil. I can't wait to meet the boss of this place. And maybe I can learn about the camera prohibition that I keep hearing."

**XXXXX**

Back at the streets, the SUV arrived at the bridge, however, the SUV turned left, heading to the highway. The Mahora Mafia continued to follow them, shooting at the SUV.

Rachel barked, "WHY AREN'T WE AT THE BRIDGE?"

Nagato said, "We are. This is the bridge, which leads to Highway 26. Follow my lead, Agent Hawk, Agent Fuji, and Miss Miyazawa."

Yukino asked, "Uh, do you even address people to our names, other than me?"

Nagato replied, "In these alternate worlds, anything is possible. However, I am only to limits, far beyond my control. In other words, I do not act out-of-character, all the time."

Yukino said to Rachel, "So, what's the plan?"

Rachel replied, "Well, I can't shoot the tires off. These rubber wheels are thick and lead-based."

Yukino said, "So, Nodoka and her clan paid off top money for the finest tires that don't get a flat?"

Rachel responded, "I sure hope so. And I can't shoot at the windows. Damn, the Mahora Clan sure planned ahead."

Yukino replied, "I hear you. You should see their choice of weapons, when detaining wild and insane criminals."

Rachel aimed her gun and shot the carrot off Pinky's hands. She responded that it'll stall them for time. Pinky, however, held up two carrots from her hands and fired at Rachel. She ducked, as the bullets hit the windows. Yukino sarcastically snubbed, "Got any more ideas, Hawk?"

Rachel barked, "Shut up! I know what I'm doing! And I can't use my karate on them…"

Yukino smirked, "How about your sexual charm?"

Rachel huffed, as she ignored her. Yukino pouted, "Sorry…"

As the gunfire continues, Nagato turned left, making a sharp turn in the loop. The car followed, as it tilted on the side, rolling on its left wheels. It landed on all-fours and continued on. Rachel said, "Good one, Nagato! That may put us about 10 yards away from them."

Chiyo cried, "Are we going to stop them?"

Rachel responded, "Yes. But the question is… How?"

Nagato remarked, "Aim for the sign, heading to the exit."

Rachel asked, "Huh?"

Nagato reiterated, "When we head to the sign up ahead, which shows the exit, shoot at it. I will let you know…"

She continued driving, as Rachel said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Nagato replied, "Do I always not?"

Rachel said, "In most cases, you're always right. Now I see why I recruited you… such knowledge."

Nagato said, "There is a lot you don't know about me, Agent Hawk."

Rachel remarked, "Well…"

She waited, as Yukino asked, "Wait. What are you doing?"

Rachel said, "Wait for Nagato's signal…"

**XXXXX**

At Nodoka's office, Saki & Kenshi enter through the doorway, as Nodoka was in her seat, making meatball subs for her friends. She turned to the minions and said, "Ah, you are awake, my dearies."

Kenshi bowed, as she said, "Permit us to speak, Miss Nodoka."

Nodoka said, "Yeah, what can I do for you? Have I got a job for you?"

May appeared, from behind Saki, and waved to her, "Yoo-hoo~!"

Nodoka gasped, as she shouted, pointing at her, "YOU!"

May asked, "What the WHA? Uh… Who are you? You're not Ed E. Upps."

Nodoka growled, "I _am _Ed E Upps! And you, my dear Haruka, are a dead girl! We represent the Mahora Clan, and _I _am its leader. After Yukihiro lost her arms, she was unfit for command. So, as acting co-leader, I took over her slot and began our plot for domination. But I guess you already know."

"You mean the female robots, behind me? Well, yes and no. Though, I'm surprised by the likeness of Hanajima and Tohru."

"They are former Resistance members. However, your friend, Miyazawa, told us everything… the little squealer. Too bad that she's going to die, soon."

"Yuki? Huh? Wait… What did we ever do to you?"

"You only hurt Ayaka, and you let those cannibalistic women get away! And worst of all, you let Ichijou get away… from murder."

She showed a slideshow, as she continued, "It was about nine months ago, today. You let Ayaka get slashed off, by the limbs, and being eaten like a drumstick! And you let her get new robotic arms, which exploded, after the recent war, months later! And worst of all, Makie was horrendously crushed, after Ayaka scolded her!"

May said, "I'm sorry that happened, but for the record, Ichijou was accused of killing Rebecca Miyamoto. I eavesdropped a little, and Mister Percival said that some girl, called herself Melissa Hawthorne, killed her for revenge."

Nodoka barked, "Where's your proof? If it's not true, then screw you! I make the calls…"

She pointed at her and shouted, "GUILTY AS CHARGED! You were responsible for making Ayaka armless! Granted that the cannibals tried to-!"

"WAIT! Why do you hate Hime & Sayaka? They may be my neighbors, but-."

"WHAT? NEIGHBORS?!"

"Yes… It was in the Broken Shades Motel. They resided there, and they somehow reformed. They're nice. They didn't even eat Pero Pero."

Nodoka glared at her, as May giggled, "Uh… Perhaps I said too much?"

Nodoka laughed, "Real mature, baby. But, hey, at least we know the whereabouts of the Momotsuki's girls."

She summoned, "Saki! Kenshi! Take her away, and have her executed! She knows too much… Take _care _of her."

Saki beeped, as she said to Nodoka, "_Negative. _You are not my master."

Nodoka shouted, "Insubordination? I created you!"

Kenshi replied, "Yes, but this girl here created our likeness, using the manifestations of her inner psyches."

May asked, "Yeah, how do you even do that?"

Nodoka said, "Well, now that you know my plot, I should explain it to you, further…"

She explained, "My ninjas, as you see here, will be most useful, against the Resistance, by killing them instantly. Using the same technology that we stole from the Lin Kuei and the ninja girl from the Osakan Poker game, the Mahora Clan plot to use a robotic army to end the Resistance. However, we later learn from Yuki the Rat that they have disbanded, and this Tohru Honda was the same _Onigiri _that _you _killed."

May giggled, "Yeah… She had it coming, too! She killed Hikari _and _few of my friends!"

Nodoka replied, "Yes, but two wrongs don't make a right. It won't bring her back."

"Unfortunately, it _did_. I'm not sure why Dawn returned, but I was happy. But it didn't bring back the others."

"WELL! IF YOU HADN'T BRING THAT UP, YOU-! Ahem! Never mind…"

May barked, "Whatever you are doing, you won't get away with this!"

She then remembered, "OH, wait! What about the camera ban? Are you girls camera shy?"

Nodoka stated, "You _still _don't get it? Cameras make excellent gossip! Why do you think Helen Lovejoy of Springfield was killed? US! Why do you think Randall the snitch was being a squealer and being loyal to Muriel Finster, got his head decapitated? US! The paparazzi always makes the right news and wrong news! Even the viral videos on the internet that shows some disturbing secrets that can lead you to disaster! I was one of the reasons why cameras are outlawed! I killed the son of the Don, Ed E. Upps, and some detective spotted me… but the good news was… the face was blurry, and I was in the clear. But if everyone found out that I killed Don Ed E. Upps, the Mahora Clan will cease to being!"

May shivered, as she looked at her, "I… I don't believe this… And to think I trusted you, back in Season 1… You've changed…"

She then asked, "But seriously… Who are you?"

Nodoka fell in a THUD, as Saki and Kenshi flinch a bit, in shock.

Nodoka yelled, "I AM NODOKA MIYAZAKI, YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?"

May said, "I'm not. I just meet new people…"

Nodoka facepalmed, as she sighed, "Oh, okay… Never mind."

She yelled at her ninjas, "Saki! Kenshi! I don't care if you are loyal to that whelp! Take her away, and LOCK HER UP!"

The ninjas stepped in front of May, as Kenshi beeped, "No."

Nodoka gasped, "WHAT? Have you forgotten who I am?"

Saki beeped, "You are a usurper. You took Ayaka Yukihiro, who was the boss of the Mahora Clan, and you took it, all for evil purposes."

May barked, "That's right. You should be ashamed of yourself, Miyazaki! That is why I am stopping your evil plan!"

Nodoka cried, "HUH? All I am doing is building an army of female robot ninjas to destroy the Lin Kuei _and _the entire world. I'm only doing this, for management, since it's _best for business_."

May asked, "Management?! You mean… _You're _not the leader of the Mahora Clan?"

Nodoka confessed, "Alright, fine! I killed Don Ed E. Upps' son, but I was following orders! I only said that, to gain my mistress's trust, and to make sure _she _doesn't hear of it."

May thought, as she was confused, "Mistress? Who could possibly be more sinister than Onigiri… or Prussia… or Hibiya… or Becky… or… or…"

She then said, as she knew, "Ohhhhhhh…"

A door opened, as a girl appeared, in a flashy pink, black, and red jumpsuit, with a pink cape. She had a black top hat and silver eye-mask on, as she snickered, "So… You _finally _figured it out. Took you long enough…"

May gasped, "Makie?!"

Makie laughed, "Close…"

Nodoka responded, "I'm sure you're aware of Mistress Makie… ruler of all schoolgirls…"

Makie barked, "AWARE OF?! This fool was helpful enough to getting rid of Ayaka Yukihiro; and also, Satomi, for giving her the bionic arms, to begin with. YOU TWO! Withdraw, emergency routine!"

Saki and Kenshi left the office, as May was all alone. Nodoka said that the ninja girls had to return, to be repaired. Makie said that it's no excuse, seeing that the little one, namely May, reprogrammed them as her own slaves.

Makie snickered, "I like it. She's just like me… isn't that right, Haruka?"

May trembled and stammered, "But… How did-? Why are yo-? What do _you _have aga-? And why in the wor-?"

Makie stopped her and cried, "PLEASE! One question at a time."

May asked her, "Makie… Last time I saw you, you were treating with Ayaka, and she permanently crushed you!"

Nodoka said, "That's true. But I never said it was permanent."

Makie said, "All these years, bottled up, being Ayaka's yesman… it makes me sick! That's why I knew that I'd be leader of the Mahora Clan! Of course, I had to dismantle the Kashiwagi Gynoids, and was destined for _more_. But the clan chose Nodoka, because she's more intelligent and very cute, especially towards Professor Negi! So, I decided to play out the role, and took over the evil faction. You thought it was a good faction, but… war is never about goodness. Deep down, there are no winners… only losers, like Ayaka… and Nodoka."

Nodoka barked, "HEY! I'm standing right here!"

Makie added, "We _did _mean to kill Mister Boss, of course, before ACROSS did the job, already."

May asked, "But… What did _we _ever do to _you_?"

Makie said, "You only _stole _my popularity, with your cuteness and happy-go-lucky lifestyle! You're nothing but a waste of space, you little sneak!"

She continued, "Of course, I decided to bring back an old friend, from the days _before _the AU Melding. You see, I brought back my evil persona, _Mistress Makie_. And I was to rule ALL of Mahora Academy, but it went downhill, when Ayaka ruined my plans! So, I staged a corporate takeover, after Ayaka's _accident_. And I finally have everything I wanted – rule to all girls, complete independence, rights to make plans, and even recruit some of the most baddest assassins, dead or alive, to assist us! Which reminds me…"

She turned to Nodoka, "Nodoka, my dearie, over the past months, your performance was excellent, and your ingenious ninja gynoid army was exuberant. However, I think someone will take your mission, and start it, right away."

Nodoka gasped, as she pleaded, "But… I was only trying to help!"

Makie barked, "OH? And you were going to kill Haruka, after she was so generous to help us?"

She yelled at Nodoka and boomed, "YOU are hereby BANISHED from the Mahora Clan! And here's what _best for business_ – Clean out your locker… and DON'T! COME! BACK!"

Nodoka walked off, in sadness, as Makie huffed, "A failure at being Nodoka…"

May barked, "I've heard _quite _enough, thank you!"

Makie smiled, "Very well, then. You can _keep _your two rejected ninja robots; however, I can build the army, myself, or at least when my clan returns. I have a city to rule, and it starts with your friends! Thank you, Haruka! For your loyalty to the Mahora Clan, I shall spare you. But before I do, here's my 3-step program for _Mistress Makie's World Domination Kit_ (_patent pending_)."

She addressed her evil plan:  
"**_First item of business – _**Have your friends of the South City Secret Service die, by our minions, once reports come in. Yuki, however, she'll be a wild card. It doesn't matter if she lives _or _dies…  
**_Second item of business – _**Create my whole army of Lin Kuei ninjas, and the first target will be Sektor and Cyrax. I understand that they are _still _trying to recruit newer applicants. That's _bad_… for business."

May gasped, as Makie concluded, "And finally, have my clan returned… and then I can kill them all. It's all about perfection. And after that, we can recruit _you_!"

May shouted, "I'll never join you!"

Makie laughed, "Oh, you _will_. No hurry, as long as you make the right decision. Hey. It worked for Daniel Bryan, when he joined the Wyatt Family.  
Just wait until my friends get back from their killing spree… For now, I must get to work. Thanks again, Haruka… And thank you for making me _finally _achieve my glorious evil plan!  
HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

She then winked at May and added, "Oh, yes. Happy New Year."

She dashed off, as May scratched her head and was confused. She said, "Well, _that's _new."

She then added, "I know it isn't much, but I have to warn those guys… Oh, Yuki, where are you?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on the highway, the SUV was still being chased by, _apparently, _Makie's thugs. Rachel waited for the right moment, as the sign was heading this way. It was above the streets, which said "EXIT here – Walnut Street". Nagato gave the signal and landed her foot on the accelerator, really hard. Rachel aimed her pistol at the sign and shot off the hinge. The sign fell, as the SUV avoided it, by driving past the sign. The animal-clad girls screamed, as their car skidded, avoiding the sign. It made a sharp right, flying off the highway railing and into the lake.

**SPLASH!  
**The car sank down, into the deep lake. Yukino cried, "WE DID IT!"

Rachel smiled, "Good calling, Agent Eggplant!"

Chiyo asked, "But… How did you know?"

Nagato said, "The sign that leads to the EXIT, heading to Walnut Street, was loose. Miss Hawk shot the lone hinge that is connected. It was showing wear and tear."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, they should really fix those intersection signs."

Yukino barked, "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT HARUKA?"

Rachel cried, "Oh, right! We have to head back! Get off at the next stop, Nagato. And then return to the casino."

Nagato said, "Understood."

The SUV drove off, heading back to the casino. But will they make it, in time, before learning the truth about Makie and Nodoka?

**XXXXX**

May returned to the Lin Kuei booth, as she was followed, by Saki & Kenshi. Sektor asked her, "Excuse me? But why are they robots? Are they your projects for a newer idea? If it is…"

May pleaded, "Never mind that! I'll explain on these cyborgs, later! Right now, I need your help! Remember Ed E. Upps? He's a she! And _"she" _is Mistress Makie, who stole your plans from one of your ninja androids!"

Cyrax said, as he was perplexed, "It's impossible… Ayumu was our latest model, as a Lin Kuei drone… and also, the term for female ninja robot is _kunoichi robot_."

May giggled, "I get it… But now, Makie is creating an army of ninjas, to get to destroy you! Makie wants to rule everyone, _including _the Lin Kuei!"

Sektor asked, "And explain why _they _are involved."

Saki bowed, "We obey Master Haruka."

Kenshi said, "After we were repaired, we obey loyally to our young friend. But we cannot fight. We were not gifted with weapons, programmed in us."

Sektor said, "Hmm… I like the way you say it. My friends, we are in a predicament. We, the Lin Kuei, will assist you, for those human brats that stolen our plans from Ayumu LK-9-D-9."

Cyrax beeped, "The Lin Kuei does not take kindly towards knock-offs and mobsters."

Sektor asked, "But still… We want to know why they refused cameras in that place."

May said, "That's the 100 Million Dollar question. I still don't get it. Everything is all about being camera shy… and everyone makes a weird alibi that it makes no sense. I mean, cameras of all sorts has been banned, because of shyness, preventing to be in tabloids, or spilling secrets to the government! What the hell is wrong with this, uh, these worlds?"

Saki beeped, "Forgive us, but we chose to fight alongside the Lin Kuei, as long as Sektor & Cyrax are wishful to train us."

Sektor said, "Hmm… We need _more _cyborgs. But, hey, we don't discriminate. Anyway, you got a deal, Saki and Kenshi."

Cyrax beeped, as he said, "Assimilation must now begin."

May cheered, "YAY! I'll go see if the army may march in."

Sektor said to May, as she ran off, "Make us proud. In doing so…"

He huffed, "She's gone. Good. That little bubbly chatterbox was on my nerves."

Cyrax added, as he connected his programming into Kenshi, "Still, Sektor, we should be able to assist the girls, while we prepare for the revival of the Lin Kuei. My advice: _use these girls, in way of making a newer army._ They are more advanced than us."

Sektor smirked, "Indeed. You install the girl with brown hair your weaponry. I shall make this Hanajima wannabe shoot the power of flames."

He typed in his keyboard, on his left wrist, and sent the programming into Saki. Sektor said, "Let us hope the ignorant girl is telling the truth. If she falls, we can strike back."

Time was running out, as May returned to the casino. But she arrived at the entrance, seeing Nodoka, crying on the stoop, with her stuff in a cardboard box.

May growled, "You…"

She stopped, as she saw Nodoka bawling. She then felt bad and said, "Yeah… You're a bad girl, Nodoka, but it's wrong of you to deserve it. I felt bad that you got fired from the clan."

Nodoka sobbed, "Uh-huh… I felt unhappy, ever since Ayaka broke her arms off…"

May said, "I know. I was there. In fact, lemme help you get back to your roots, in the Mahora Clan. But in doing so, _promise _me to _not _become evil. Just remember… You're _better _than Mistress Makie!"

Nodoka sniffled, "You mean it? After everything I did to you, you want to help me?"

May said, "Yuki and I were fooled to believe that Ichijou killed Becky, which she didn't, and why your clan is evil… Did you become evil, or have you been evil?"

Nodoka sobbed, "I was only following orders… When Ayaka became inactive, Makie took over and said that Ayaka was a failure at being Ayaka. So… She took care of her."

She sobbed, as she was crying, "She didn't kill her… She froze her, in frozen marinara!"

May gasped, "NO WAY! Carbonite imprisonment, with an Italian flavor to boot? Makie really _is _evil!"

Nodoka said, "Come. I'll show you. Follow me."

They walked together, to the forest. Nodoka stated that Makie hid Ayaka in the forest, and made sure that _no one _knew of Ayaka's whereabouts. It was hidden well, covered in moss.

May asked, "So… How did it stay frosted?"

Nodoka said, "It's made of carbonite marinara, made from Ed E. Upps' homemade sauce. It's a cross between carbon, coal, stone, and fresh tomato sauce. Makie somehow made a way to trap people in icy cold sauce."

May asked, "Do you know where Ayaka is?"

Nodoka said, "Yes. And Makie told me to _never _free her, or she'd kill me. But since I'm fired, thanks to you, she left me no choice."

She found the wall of moss, by an old oak tree, and removed it green and brown moss. It showed a huge dark red block, with Ayaka's body trapped inside.

May gasped, "Whoa… If Han Solo were here, he'd slap a subpoena on Mistress Makie!"

Nodoka said, "Well, there she is. And her arms were recently rebuilt, before she was imprisoned in there. All we have to do is free her, she beats Makie, and BINGO! The Mahora Clan will become clean. Haruka, I know it's not much, but can you help us? If so, we'll waive _everything _that you and Miss Yukino did. But we _won't _forgive the South City Secret Service."

May nodded, as she replied, "You got a deal! But please hurry, before Makie launches her army!"

Nodoka said, "Right. In any case, let's do this!"


	5. Conclusion

As Haruka and Nodoka plot to free Ayaka Yukihiro, in order to free the Mahora Clan's evil reign of Mistress Makie, the nightmare of Mahora Academy, once thwarted by Ayaka, and again by The Gang (which was another story, entirely), Makie's robo-ninja army began to invade the area, where Sektor and Cyrax were already finished, downloading the battle data into Saki & Kenshi, the gynoids of Hanajima and Tohru, in their exact likeness, except with very different personalities.

During the battle, Makie's army blasted at the two Lin Kuei ninjas, using fiery projectile shots at them, but Saki blocked the attacks with a blinding green force field. Kenshi shot a green net from her chest and sliced the five ninjas robots into pieces. Saki, with Sektor's powers, shot a stream of fire onto two of them, melting the ninjas' skin off. Mistress Makie was not amused, as she ordered a lethal attack onto the robot assassins, as they fired a laser cannon from their stomachs. The blast hit Saki, but was unaffected. It turns out that the lasers were not hot enough. Makie, even in her evil form, cannot have scientific endeavors, when it comes to evil plans.

Makie yelled at the 4th wall, "Cut me some slack! I was the only one at the lab, when I built them! Besides, I read the book, _"DIY Robot Building for Dummies_". How do you think that they have matching faces?"

The ninjas she built, what's left of them, all had Makie's face on it, but with a chrome hairstyle.

Sektor laughed, "Even from the same schematics as our Lin Kuei operatives, it has NO drive, at all."

Makie huffed, "I dare you to say it. Say that I am a failure at being Makie… because that riles me up."

Kenshi beeped, "Negative. You are a wonderful builder of fembot ninjas, or kunoichi-bots. It is just that you are a sucky attacker."

Cyrax responded, "Affirmative. You are not a huge threat. Threat level – _pink_."

Makie smiled, "It's my mood."

She cackled demonically, "It's just the way I am! I'm certain you remember me, from the past… but then again, my clan shall stop you!"

She bellowed, "Minions! ATTACK!"

Her ninjas continued to fight, as Makie left, laughing evilly. Sektor, Cyrax, Saki, & Kenshi continued to fight them off, as the production of the robot girls was endless. They just couldn't stop destroying them.

Makie thought, "Let's hope they last long enough, in order to overload their systems…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miyazawa and the South City Soldiers, aboard the SUV that Nagato is driving, was heading back to the hideout-slash-front of Mistress Makie, in order to rescue May. However…

* * *

May & Nodoka arrive at the backway, as they placed the carbonite block, which had Ayaka inside, trapped in an icy pizza-tasting prison.

May remarked, "I wonder if Ayaka will wake up, if we press a button."

Nodoka said, "I think it's this one."

Nodoka pressed a red button, on the side, and the carbonite started to spew out smoke.

**WHOOSH!  
**Ayaka was freed from her carbonite imprisonment. She dropped to her knees and coughed. Her blonde hair was flowing, as she was wearing a white blouse with a red skirt, and with chrome arms, which were her replacement arms, after Himeko & Sayaka devoured them, a while back. Nodoka sobbed, as she was comforting her, "Ayaka?"

May smiled, "Are you okay?"

Ayaka moaned, as she was blind, "Unh… Nodoka? How did I get here?"

Nodoka said, "It's a long story. Luckily, I have Haruka to help us, and-."

Ayaka asked, "Haruka?"

May waved to her, "Uh, hi… Long time, no see…"

Ayaka barked, "Not funny! You know that I'm blind!"

May stated, "Now, now. It's not permanent. I've seen _THAT _movie."

Ayaka said, "Which one?"

Nodoka said, "Never mind that! Ayaka, Makie has become pure evil… again!"

Ayaka asked, "AGAIN?! The last time I heard of her, AAW thwarted her theft of every burger and Krabby Patty in the AU!"

May shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She calmed down and said, "Sorry. I have a way with food. Anyway, was she stopped?"

Ayaka said, "If you count giant frogs being beaten by The Gang and the big one's Beast Gene, then… YES, SHE WAS! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, EARLIER?"

May giggled, "Sorry… I kinda lost track, after the burger theft."

Ayaka said, "Well, be that as it may, after the whole burger heist, Makie returned to the Mahora Clan. However, I was puzzled that she said that Mistress Makie was in the AUs, and she's been with me, this whole time."

May asked, "How long were you incased in Italian carbonite?"

Nodoka said, "I said it, already. It was when you visited the Momotsuki Resort, ten months ago."

May said, "Oh, right. But how could Makie be with you, if you were incased in sauce stone?"

Ayaka moaned, "I don't know… Could Makie have fooled me, or was it a doppelgänger?"

May gasped, "Doppelgänger?! You mean _this _Makie is not real?"

Nodoka said, "There's no way. Makie gets easily crushed. And didn't we already thwart her?"

Ayaka moaned, as she rubbed her eyes, "I don't remember… I… I… Oh… I could not… remember a… thing…"

May asked, "Are you okay?"

Ayaka said, "I am fine… It's Satomi's arms that she has installed in me… It somehow affected my brain, making my vastly intelligent… and robotic… But my brain is far beyond intellect, or some sort of idiot savant."

May cried, "QUICK! What's 2 plus 2?"

"Four."

"3 times 3."

"Nine."

May buzzed, "WRONG! It's 6! You lose!"

Nodoka said, "No, I think in just the cartoons, they think 3 times 3 is 6."

May said, "Oh… I'm not good with math, though. Well, not in an 8th grade level, just yet. I'm still a kid."

She then stated, "Okay! Now, Ayaka, we have to stop Mistress Makie, once and for all! And hopefully soon! Yuki and her friends are in danger!"

Ayaka said, "I will assist you. Forgive me, but what day is it, today?"

May said, "It's New Year's Day!"

Ayaka said, "Oh. I thought it was someone's birthday."

Nodoka stated, "Well, we'll deal with it, later."

May said, as she rallied, "COME ON! COME ON! How do we defeat her?"

Ayaka stood up and started to regain composure. She then said, "Nodoka… Help me up."

Nodoka lifted her up, by her shoulder, and said, "I'm sorry that this is happening."

Ayaka explained, "It's okay. Once we stop Makie, we'll end this tyranny and charade."

May asked her, "One thing… How come you forbid cameras in the clan, and in your casino?"

Ayaka barked, "I NEVER APPROVED OF A CASINO! Besides, we usurped it from Ed E. Upps, only for a base of operations… Unfortunately, Makie decided to play it, just for money. Business… PAH! _I'm _the one with business skills! And as for the cameras…"

She gave May a disposable camera and said, "Here. You may need it, to know the truth. Just wait for the right moment… but DON'T touch the shutter button."

May smiled and said, "Got it. Maybe I can shed some light on this whole camera-free situation."

**XXXXX**

They arrived at the laboratory, as Ayaka regained her vision. She then changed into her school uniform and said, "We're good to go. We have to disable the project that Makie, evil and stupid girl, launched."

May said, "Well, she said that she's going to kill the Lin Kuei, with her army of ninjas."

Ayaka asked, "And where did you hear such nonsense?"

May replied, "Two Lin Kuei cyborgs… They were here, during my visit here, after we had our prayers made in the temple."

Ayaka said, "Oh. Were they red and yellow?"

"That's them, all right."

"I see. So, I guess they'll be useful, while we end her pet project!"

May giggled, "Uh, did I forget to mention that they are already attacking the Lin Kuei, outside?"

Ayaka shrieked, "WHAT?"

Nodoka cried, "But, Haruka, it doesn't matter, anyway. Whatever Makie is doing, she left out _one _simple flaw."

Nodoka approached the control panel and pressed the yellow button that says "_Override_". Outside, all the female Makie ninjas sparked and shorted out, and then fell to the ground, in a metallic THUD. Saki and Kenshi remained, as they saw their fellow robots short out. Saki said, "Mission accomplished…"

Kenshi beeped, "Error. Why are we not disabled, too? We are made from their simple and advanced schematics."

Cyrax said, "We override your fail-safe."

Sektor said, "And now, we have built two new recruits, into the Lin Kuei. We were hoping we needed you, only for newest initiative."

Saki bowed, "We humbly accept. Sadly, we could never leave Master Haruka, behind."

Sektor exclaimed, "Should she survive, feel free to find her and send her an invite, only for us to thank her, for her help. As of now, the Lin Kuei is back in business."

The robot girls bowed, as Sektor said, typing on his wrist control panel, "Now then, return to base."

The four cyborgs disappeared, into a greenish portal, and returned to their hideout.

**XXXXX**

Nodoka said, "Well, Makie was mass-producing the ninjas, in order to take over the worlds. But luckily, every machine has a manual override."

May smiled, "Sweet! Now we can go home!"

Ayaka said, "No! We're not leaving yet! For starters, Nodoka, I am welcoming you back to the Mahora Clan, as-."

"What is this treachery I hear?"

A voice called, as Makie returned, seeing Nodoka, Ayaka, & May. She turned to Ayaka and cried, "YOU!"

Ayaka yelled, "MAKIE!"

Makie growled, "What are _you _doing with this unemployed disgrace to being Nodoka?"

Nodoka yelled, "You fired me, and you forced me to do this, you evil woman!"

Makie sneered, "So… I figured that Haruka wasn't the only one that entangled my web of evil… only to have Ayaka burn it into ashes."

Ayaka glared at her, "You mean _you _helped her?"

Nodoka said, "Please! Let me explain it, fully, for Haruka. She didn't mean to."

Makie interrupted, "ENOUGH! There'll be time to talk, when you three die… after I oust Ayaka, again! You have foiled me once, you cannot foil me, again! And I _will _end your life, on this planet, so you will _never again_ ruin my evil plans!"

Ayaka yelled, "YOU MONSTER!"

She barked at Makie, "Give it up, Mistress Makie! Even without O.B. Chips, you can't handle an army of your own! In fact, I hope you will remember this, for the rest of your unnatural life! Makie, _once and for all_, you are a failure at bein-!"

May shouted, "WAIT!"

She held up the camera and said, "I got to know… I can't wait, any longer. Maybe…"

Nodoka shrieked, "HARUKA!"

Makie shouted, "NO! NOT THE CAMERA!"

May smiled, "Say _cheese~!_"

**CLICK!  
**May snapped the picture, as the flashbulb flashed, engulfing the entire laboratory. The three girls, caught in the flash, were blinded, as Ayaka shouted, "AND I HAD MY VISION REGAINED!"

May said, "Ohhhhh… It's because you have sensitive eyes. No wonder. But it still doesn't explain the video cameras…"

Ayaka pointed at Makie, and shouted at May, "Not _that_. _THAT!_"

Makie was shaking, as electrical waves engulfed her body, as she was malfunctioning. Her arms started to whir around, as she spoke in an incoherent speech. Ayaka explained that the flashes are banned from the Mahora Clan, since most of their members are mechanical girls, and also are very sensitive of flash photography.

"Why do you think we made the rule _"NO flash photography_"? Ayaka added.

May responded, after she saw Makie malfunction, "Oh… I thought it was something else."

Makie fell to the floor and powered down, smoking from her body. She broke down, as May asked, "So… Makie was a cyborg?"

Ayaka said, "Yes. She was broken-down shit, when I met her, after Satomi rebuilt her. Of course, she was almost perfect."

"You mean, she had an accident?"

Ayaka said, as she kneeled to Makie, "A while back, Makie was a victim of a skirmish in a small city, overrun by Puuchus. Makie was to detain each beast, but was overmatched. Luckily, she gave out a distress signal to me, and I arrived at take them all down. Unfortunately, her sacrifice was in vain… She died, afterwards. So, I took her corpse to Satomi, to revitalize her. However, her project of making a human girl into a cyborg was untested. She used the same material that she used to fix my arms, but by the time she was whole, the project failed. So, I had Nodoka steal the Lin Kuei's schematics, only to learn about the cyber initiative. And with luck, we were able to create the perfect cyborg Mahora Clan member. Sadly, we were to create an army, but Nodoka was against it. And then… well, the rest you knew from Nodoka, when Makie turned on me and trapped me in carbonite."

May asked, "So, they are impervious to flashbulb cameras?"

Ayaka barked, "IDIOT! You said that like they are waterproof! They _are_, but the camera bulbs will cause them to break! In any case, that is why we NO LONGER have cameras with a flash feature. Also, video cameras of any sort; we sometimes have a thing for being on camera. It was a long time ago, when we had our own website, featuring wonderfully cute and sexy pictures of us, but the school shut us down, since it wasn't educational _or _interesting. But we ended at #1. It's good, since we wanted to be #1."

May said, "Ohhhhhh… Now I get it. You girls lived for the fame and glitz."

Ayaka giggled, "Guilty… as charged. Anyway, now that you know everything… please don't tell a soul. We sometimes don't want anyone to find out about us. That is why we spread all those horrible rumors about the camera-free zone."

May said, "I promise. But I have to go home, soon, since Yuki may come back."

Ayaka said, "Let her. I'm sure you'll be safe."

She stood up and turned to May, but as she turned, Nodoka was being her, sparking electrical waves, as well. She raised her hand up, as the scene went into slow-motion.

"AYAAAAKAAAAAAA!" May shouted, in slow-motion, "LOOOOOOK OUUUUUUTTT!"

Ayaka turned around, but…

**STAB!  
**Ayaka was impaled by Nodoka's hand, deep into her chest. Ayaka croaked, as she cried out, "AAAH! Ha… ru… ka…"

Nodoka beeped, as she malfunctioned, "Die, mortal! Ayaka, you mustard dice!"

May asked, "Huh?"

Ayaka moaned, "I… forgot… about her…"

Nodoka threw Ayaka down to the ground, as she was bleeding from her body. Nodoka turned to May and beeped, "_Mistress Makie_… You shall be destroyed…"

May made a huge mistake. She not only used the camera to disable Makie, but she reprogrammed Nodoka, who was also a cyborg, built by Satomi.

May giggled, nervously, "Oops…"

_Idiot_.

Nodoka held up a spear and shouted, "DESTROY! DESTROY!"

She threw the spear, heading towards May's face. She shrieked, as it went dead-center. But then, May's white aura glowed, as the spear halted, with the tip nearly touching her nose. The spear was demolished, immediately, by May's hidden power.

**SMASH!  
**The spear was destroyed.

**SLASH!  
**A part of the spear nicked at May's left cheek, lightly. May was bleeding a bit, as Nodoka beeped, "Target destroyed!"

May turned to Nodoka and barked, "Nodoka… You're a bad girl…"

She glowed white, as Nodoka beeped, "WHAT IS SHE? No matter. I am only built by Satomi to protect the Mahora Clan! Haruka, wait for me, and avenge Ayaka!"

May shouted, "But _I'm _Haruka!"

Nodoka threw another spear at May, but this time, May ducked. It impaled into the wall, as May charged at her. She tackled her down, but Nodoka grabbed her neck. She then choked her and said, "Mistress Makie… you have been a bad girl… We shall decide your punishment."

May gagged, as she was being strangled, "She's… She's inhuman… Plus, I think she's crushing my larynx…"

Nodoka beeped, as she glowed red, "By order of the Mahora Clan, you are sentenced to death… by me…"

She lifted her up, in one arm, as she held her right arm out. She beeped, as May was losing consciousness, "Any last words… Makie?"

A voice called, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

**STAB!  
**Nodoka's spear flew into Nodoka's chest, impaling her. She dropped May, who fell to the ground. She was coughing, gasping for air. Nodoka flew into the control panel, smashing through the entire computer. She beeped, as she was shaking and sparking, "_System error… Malfunction detected…_"

May crawled to Ayaka, as Ayaka was gasping for air, "Haruka…"

She coughed blood, as May cried, "Ayaka! NO! Don't die on me… You said that you were going to regain the clan…"

Ayaka smiled, as she was fading, "Well, the joke's on them… The Mahora Clan will live on, once my minions come back, and find my dead body… and… they will know… the truth…"

May sobbed, as she wept, "No… Ayaka… You can't die, not after what you have done…"

Ayaka said, "No… I am fine… It was my time to go, anyway… I'm not proud of what I did… but…"

May wailed, "NO! YOU SAVED ME! DON'T SAY THAT! You used a spear to kill her… I'm proud of what you did…"

Ayaka stated the obvious, "I didn't…"

She coughed again, as she was moaning, "Haruka… If you… ever see… Negi… tell him that I admire him… and tell Asuna, when you see her… tell her… she was a good friend…"

She then said, in her last words, "Oh… and also… Happy New Year…"

She gasped, in her last breath. Her eyes closed, as her body collapsed onto the floor. Ayaka Yukihiro has died. May was upset, as she stood up. She then cried, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THEY ARE!"

She obviously never met them. But she said that if she finds them, she'll give them her regards for Ayaka. She then asked, "But still… Who would throw the spear, from out of nowhere?"

Nodoka's body was still on the control panel, as the computer suddenly beeped.

_Warning! Warning! This area will self-destruct in five minutes!_

May gasped, "OH, NO!"

She giggled again, "Oops… again…"

The voice cried, "Oh, great! Could my day get any worse?"

May asked, "Huh? I know that voice…"

She turned to the doorway, as the building started to shake. She saw Yukino, who was by the doorway, happy for her.

"Yuki?" She gasped, "How did you get here? I was worried about you!"

Yukino gasped, as she saw May in the same position, as in her nightmare, earlier this morning. She then said, "Look, Haruka… I'll explain, later. But for now, come to me. We have to go."

May said, "And how. This place will blow-up, in four minutes. I better run!"

She took her first step, but suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" She screamed, as they were shaken.

Yukino ran to May, but the tremors shook, breaking the floor apart. May slipped off the chasm, as she fell.

"YUKI!" She screamed.

Yukino gasped, "Like in my dreams."

She gained confidence, and slid to the huge crack on the floor.

"HARUKA!" Yukino screamed, as her hand went closer to Haruka's, about to grab her.

"GOTCHA!" She caught her hand, as May was dangling below, in the air.

"Man, that was close…" May smiled, "I knew you'd come and rescue me. You truly cared for me, Yuki~!"

Yukino huffed, "Would you shut up and hold on?"

May lifted herself up, as Yukino pulled her out of the chasm. May sobbed, "That was so scary… You wouldn't believe what happened-."

Yukino barked, "Yeah, that's fine. Now, explain it to me, _after _we leave this place?"

They ran off, as May cried, "HEY! What happened to Rachel and the others?"

Yukino said, "They headed home. Their mission was done, apparently."

They made it outside, as they were still running off, as the building was about to blow. People ran off screaming, as the building started to explode.

**BOOM! BOOM!  
**May & Yukino survived the cataclysmic implosion, as Ed E. Upps's Play Land was gone. A slightly charred-up teddy bear dropped to May & Yukino's feet. May said, "Oh… It _does _have prizes…"

She picked it up and said, "Well, I hope it won't disintegrate on me."

Yukino said, "Good. Those toys are purely handmade."

May hugged the bear, but…

**POOF!  
**The bear imploded into ashes and powder. May smiled, "Oh, well. It was a knock-off, anyway."

Yukino fell in an anime-style THUD, as she groaned, "Why bother?"

She got up and said, "Well, what do you say we go home? I'll give Rachel a call and tell her that she's safe."

May said, "That'll be nice. In any case, I'm hungry… I'm bummed that I never got to see that buffet table… and I may never get the chance, again, after what happened to Ayaka and the Mahora Clan…"

Yukino said, "They'll be back. Who knows? You might see them again. Seriously… they might come back, alive, again. This place is fucking nuts, if you ask me."

May laughed, "You mean… Ayaka could come back? OH, BOY!"

She hugged Yukino and said, "I love you, Yuki!"

Yukino giggled, "Hey, now… No need to be all weepy."

She and May walked together, as she asked, "Say, Haruka, how about we head back to my house and have dinner? I was thinking of making your favorite – _chicken ramen soup with extra shrimp_."

May said, "Sure. After what transpired, I think I'll lay off meatball subs, for a while."

Yukino confessed, "May, you _know _I don't condone to messy sandwiches, like that… But since you insisted, ramen, it is!"

May cheered, "YAY! I wanna eat three bowls of it!"

Yukino said, "Uh… Heh, heh, heh… Yeah…"

As they walked home, together, Pinky and Cotton watched on, from above the temple roof, as Pinky removed her animal head. She had long black hair, with a mole on the right side of her face. She turned to her sister, the rabbit, and said, "Sis… our faction is gone."

She was hugging her sister, as she was feeling cold, from after they fell in the river. She shivered, "Sister, I feel cold. Please warm me up…"

Pinky, or Yu Fang, said, "I'll keep you warm. The Mahora Clan is no more… but we still have each other…"

Cotton, or Yu Lan, replied, "That's fine. Can I keep the rabbit head on?"

"In this cold day, leave it on. You need all the warmth from me…"

They continued to hug, as Ayumu watched on, from in a tree. She moaned, "Those two… They should get a room."

She disappeared, into the night, as she responded, "_Haruka… The Lin Kuei owes you our debt. Be stealthful as the night, and deadly as the dawn, my friend… we shall meet again._"

May then barked, as she remembered, "CRAP! I forgot about my tokens!"

Yukino said, "I still have 18, leftover. Let's hope they still work."

The voice box barked, "_You're on fire! WOOF!_"

Yukino asked, "Haruka… What did you steal?"

May showed her the voice box of the slot machine, as she said, "I found it in the lab, honest!"

Yukino said, "Well… Keep it. You saved me, after you stopped what was going on… But on a serious note, what happened?"

May said, "I'll explain it, during dinner."

* * *

That night, after dinner, Yukino brought May back to the Broken Shades. She then said, "Well, if I ever decide to come back, I'll let you know."

May said, "Yeah. Family comes first, which is what you wanted."

Yukino smiled, as she blushed. May walked home, as Yukino called, "Happy New Year, Haruka! See you later!"

May smiled, "Happy New Year! Yuki!"

Yukino then walked away, but May called to her, "HEY, WAIT!"

Yukino turned around and asked, "NOW WHAT?"

May smiled, as she was in tears, "Thank you for saving me, Yuki…"

Yukino smiled, as she waved, "Anytime, kid. I had to react, when I saw you. Now… I got to save _you_. So, now… we're even."

May shook her head and said, "No, Yuki. It doesn't matter, anymore. You are always there for me."

Yukino held her tears and said, "Haruka…"

She turned around and said, "Good night."

She left to return to her home, as May waved goodbye to her. She whispered, "Love you."

* * *

This was the end of what was a nightmarish story of what Yukino and Haruka did, during their New Year's Day. This set up many questions and possible future stories. For now, Yukino Miyazawa returns home to her house, with her loving husband and kids. As for May, her adventures with the _Moji Mikisa_ and the many misadventures to boot will continue on, for this is the overture of her lineage.  
But, fret not, readers… Fate will be its mistress, again, when Yukino and Haruka reunite, sometime soon. And then, only _they _will decide how to fix the Alternate Worlds, back to its former glory. But that's better left for a future story.  
Until we meet again, we leave you, with this conclusion…

* * *

Outside the rubble of the former casino and play land, a figure in a dark silhouette, with a hat, cape, and jumpsuit, was watching on. The wind blew, as she let out a demonic smirk.

"Rest in peace, Ayaka Yukihiro…" she hissed, "And good riddance…"

The figure disappeared into the night, with the echoing of her cackles made.

* * *

**_Happy New Year, from Miz-K & Cucumber!  
Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
